Keep Me In Mind
by Bright645
Summary: Slightly AU/OOC. After a one night stand with Tim, Lyla meets the man of her dreams, Jason. Only she can't get Tim out of her head and Jason isn't who she thought he was.
1. It Sure Would Be Cool If You Did

It was just another night spent like any other, at the bar. He sat at the counter, hunched over nursing his beer. Smitty's Bar was like any other, dance floor in the middle with tables placed around it. Having it be a Saturday night there were kids shaking their hips dancing and others sitting at tables talking to friends. Tim wasn't interested in anything; as long as he got to quietly drink his beer he would be satisfied.

Tim sat at the bar undisturbed, he often gotten shoved the odd time from a kid pushing in to order a drink. He felt old being here, yet he was only twenty-four and he could have perfectly fit in with the other patrons if he wanted to. He wasn't in the mood, after a rough week at work Tim just wanted to unwind, have a drink or five.

Turning around on the bar stool he sipped on his beer as he studied the crowd. Living in Dillon, Texas had its perks yet also had its downfall. Dillon was this average size town and was located on the outskirts of Austin, it took a twenty minute drive to get downtown without traffic. There were a few high schools, the town was big enough that you didn't know everyone yet small enough that you couldn't go anywhere without seeing someone you knew. Smitty's was the only bar in town which was where everyone went to on a weekend. As he looked over the crowds Tim noticed a few people he knew, although many of his friends had left after high school there were few that remained.

Tim stayed put after he graduated from school; he suffered through a semester of college in Austin but dropped out. School wasn't his thing; he barely attended classes for he hated travelling into the city every day. He took a few months off after that, collecting his thoughts and deciding where he wanted to go from there. Eventually he settled on construction and had happily been working with the company for the past five years. Tim was happy with his life; he had his own apartment and truck which was all he needed.

"Hey, buddy!" Tim heard someone shout over the music. He t6urned around and saw his best friend, Jason Street, walking over towards him.

"Street!" Tim yelled as he hopped off his stool and met up with him. "What are you doing here, this isn't your thing." He was confused at seeing his friend in this kind of place; it was small, crowded and smelt of pickles. Jason wasn't a fan of bars; he would rather stay at home watching a sports game with a beer.

"Just dropping by, couldn't miss having a beer with you." Jason replied.

"How nice of you." Tim said. He finished his beer and turned back towards the bar to get two more beers. The order was placed with the bartender and a few minutes later two beers were handed to him. Turning back around he handed out one beer. "Cheers." Their glasses clinked and each one took a long swig from their bottle. They went back to sitting at the bar and talked about all sorts of things.

Jason still lived in town but worked in Austin and because he was a sports agent he was always out of town on business trips. Tim secretly envied his best friend, getting to travel across the country and scope out great athletes. They had been best friends since they were six when they started playing football together. Growing up together and going to the same high school while playing on the same team only made them stronger. But when college came around, Jason decided on moving away for school, not even thinking twice of staying at home. From then on their bond had weakened but now that they were back in the same town they were growing close again.

"So what have you been up to?" Tim asked his friend.

"I'm heading to New York tomorrow for a Monday morning meeting, we're trying to recruit some hockey player to sign on with us but of course he's putting up a fight. Those hockey players are high maintenance." Jason joked. He got caught up in a fit of laughter and once he calmed down he began to go into some story about a baseball player from California.

Tim downed his beer as he nodded along, half listening to whatever his friend was talking about. He raised his hand, signaling to the bartender for another one. A cold bottle was placed in front of him and he chugged half of it right away. He loved Jason and all but he wasn't interested in hearing stories about his job, he was more interested in getting drunk. "What are you up to, Timmy?" Jason finally asked breaking Tim out of his own head.

"The same old." He replied. Tim downed the rest of his beer and slammed it back down on the counter and signaled again for another beer. Once the beer was shoved in front of him he chugged it, not bothering acknowledging his friend who was staring at him now. "What?" He asked turning towards Jason.

"Nothing, just wasn't expecting you to go at it pretty hard tonight." Jason said.

Tim shrugged. "Rough week."

Half an hour later he was already on his sixth beer and he was feeling better, looser, and relaxed. "I better head out, long day tomorrow and then I'm flying out tomorrow night. Have fun, Timmy." Jason said as he clapped Tim on the shoulder. He just responded with a simple salute and returned to the new beer that was placed in front of him.

* * *

Lyla was new to town; actually, she was new to Texas all together. She was from the Mid-West, Michigan a place where they had four seasons and had extremely cold winters. It was only April and so far she had experienced extreme heat in Texas, where at home it was constant rain storms this time of year. She definitely knew that she would adjust rather easily to this climate. She had settled nicely into her new home, already had every piece of furniture that arrived yesterday in place. It was Saturday night and she didn't want to stay at home, also it didn't help that the cable or internet wasn't set up yet.

Lyla slipped out the front door of her house. She stepped back to examine her proud new purchase. It was a small one story, two bedroom, and one bath house. It was white with black shutters; there was a garden that outlined the path that led from the driveway to her door. She was proud of her purchase and was excited to finally get settled into the house and town life. It was a smaller town than she was used to but she didn't mind, she knew she wasn't meant for city life.

The reason she was miles from home was her job just picked her up and tossed her to Texas, this was where they needed her so this was where she was going. It wasn't a big deal, she loved her job. Lyla worked for a private company that had branches across the country. She got a raise and practically everything paid for so she really didn't mind picking up her life and moving. It was good to change things up every once in a while. After living in Michigan her whole life of twenty four years, she had grown tired of the state and was desperate to leave.

Lyla decide to walk around and get the lay of the land. It was a pretty big place but she lived close enough to the centre that she could walk to the heart of the town. It was dark and fairly late but she easily navigated her way around. There was a commotion up ahead and when she finally reached the outside of the store she realized it was a bar. _Smitty's_ it read. She shrugged; there wasn't much else to do so maybe she'll meet some friends.

As soon as she walked in she was hit with the smell of pickles. She found it strange of a bar to smell so bad but she guessed if a person was drunk enough that they wouldn't notice. It was small and compact, having many tables and a dance floor. Once she found the bar she walked over to the nearest empty stool and took a seat.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. She looked up shocked, the bar was crowded and she didn't expect to be served right away.

"Pink Lemonade Shooter, please." Lyla replied. She patted down her black sundress and pulled her denim jacket closed; she was nervous and began to fiddle with her hands. The bartender returned a few minutes later with her drink. Picking it up she downed it immediately, not flinching as she felt the hints of alcohol slide down her throat. The shot barely calmed her nerves so when the bartender returned she asked for another.

The drink was placed in front of her and she downed it instantly, calming the nerves a little bit. After the fourth shot she began to feel better, although the cloudiness was beginning to affect her.

"Slow down there." Lyla herd from beside her. She turned and saw a man watching her. He had green eyes hidden under straggly bangs. He was slumped over his drink but had his head turned, clearly he had been watching her.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Tim Riggins." He said as he gave her half a smile. He returned back to his beer and chugged the rest of it. She watched as he ordered another, the bartender seemed to know him and he seemed oddly at home.

"You come here often?" She questioned. Under normal circumstances she never would have tried to make conversation with a stranger but he seemed safe. It also helped that he was incredibly attractive, even if he was wearing plaid and a faded pair of ripped jeans.

"You could say that" Tim suggested. "Want another?"

"Sure." Lyla replied. A moment later another pink shooter was placed in front of her and a bottle of beer was placed in front of Tim. She held out her shot for him. "Cheers" She said as they clinked glasses. They both threw back their heads and swallowed their drinks.

"You new here?" Tim questioned as he looked her up and down.

Lyla smiled as her cheeks went red. "How'd you know?"

"Not many pretty girls in this town." Tim replied and winked at her.

The two sat at the bar for another half hour, she had downed one more shot while Tim had finished another beer. They talked about everything and got to know each other. Lyla knew if she hadn't had some liquid courage she never would have had the nerve to talk to him, and she was glad that she was getting to know him. There was something inside her that made her giggle and flirt with him, something that just drew her to him.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked. As soon as it came out of her mouth she regretted it, she never meant to be so forward. Her hand flew to her mouth and she covered it as she turned around on the bar stool, not being able to look him in the eye.

* * *

Tim had spent the past hour drinking and talking with this beautiful girl and he had no idea where she came from. He was taken a bit off guard when she asked him to get out of there. Tim wanted nothing more than to take her home with him, there was something about this girl that drew him to her.

"Sure." Tim said as he got up off the stool and downed his beer. He reached out and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the bar. The two laughed as they stumbled along the way and parted when they reached outside. He looked at her under the neon lights of the bars sign and took her all in.

She was beautiful, and it wasn't the alcohol talking. She had rich chocolate brown eyes and her brown hair cascaded in curls down her back. This girl had on blue jeans and a grey cardigan, not really party attire but she still looked gorgeous. He stared at her and when he was finally done giving her the once over he noticed she was blushing. Tim couldn't recall her name, he wasn't even sure if she gave him her name but he didn't care.

Tim reached out and pulled her with him as he walked to the side of the building and into the alley. He gently pushed her up against the wall and leaned into her getting close enough so he could smell her lavender shampoo. Putting one hand on the wall beside her head and the other on her hip, he swooped down slowly and captured her lips with his. It was a light kiss that lasted for a few seconds, when he pulled away he felt the electricity in the air. He never noticed it in the bar for they barely touched but now he just wanted to kiss her and never let her go. There was something between there, they may be strangers, but there was definitely chemistry.

She reached up around his neck and gently pulled him back towards her and kissed him with a little bit more intensity. Her one hand was intertwined with his hair while the other on his back, pulling him closer to her. He pulled back and heard her gasping for air and he smiled to himself as he ran kisses along her jaw and eventually her neck. Tim trailed kisses from her neck to collar bone and was making his way to the middle of her chest when he felt her pushing him away.

Tim looked up at her confused but shrugged it off and dived back in for another kiss, pushing himself into her, trying to get as close as possible to her. He couldn't get over the feeling of how right it felt and he was running on pure instinct. He felt her push him away again, this time he stopped and frowned at her.

"We should go somewhere a little more private." She said shyly as she looked away, not wanting to see him reject her.

Tim leaned in again and gave her a soft kiss on her lips then moved closer to her ear and kissed just below it. "Want to come back to my place?" He whispered seductively into her ear. He felt her nod and he faced her and gave her another hard, long kiss. He pulled away and gave her a sly smile. "Let's go then." Tim said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of his apartment which was thankfully only a few blocks away.

* * *

**A/N: Back with another Tim/Lyla story and I'm so excited for you guys to read it! This story will be slightly AU and OOC, i may link a few details back to the show and the characters will have somewhat similar personalities. When I wrote this chapter, I had Blake Shelton's Sure Be Cool If you Did song playing on repeat, which is where I came up with Lyla's drink of lemonade shooter. Also couldn't think of a good title for this story either, so i based it off Zac Brown Band's song Keep Me In Mind. Listen to the song if you want spoilers;)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I love hearing your opinions and suggestions!**

**P.s. for those who don't know, AU=Alternate Universe, OOC=Out of Character**


	2. Storm Warning

The next morning Lyla awoke in an unfamiliar bed and place. Her head was resting on a bare, muscular chest and there was an arm pressing her into his side. Who was he? Where was she? Quietly she peeled herself from the side of the mystery man and got out of bed. Realizing she was naked she sprang for her clothes on the ground and rushed to get dressed. When she finally stood upright she felt dizzy and her head was pounding. What did I do last night?

Lyla looked back over her shoulder and saw the man was still passed out on the bed. Regret flooded her as she took in the sight of him; he was attractive in that bad boy kind of way. He definitely was not her type, she went for more of the all-American kind of man. This wasn't her; she didn't have one night stands. Great start to a new town, Lyla thought to herself.

Turning on her heel, she found her way to the front door, and couldn't help but notice the apartment was a typical bachelor pad. There were clothes thrown over the floor, empty beer bottles and dirty dishes lined the counter with pizza boxes scattered on the floor. What a pig, not her type at all. Lyla grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it; opening it she slipped out and closed the door quietly behind her. What happened last night? Lyla was taken by surprise as she was hit with a flashback from last night.

_"We should go somewhere a little more private." She said giving him a suggestive smirk. _

_Tim leaned in again and gave her a soft kiss on her lips then moved closer to her ear and kissed just below it. "Want to come back to my place?" He whispered seductively into her ear. She nodded and he gave her another hard, long kiss. He pulled away and gave her a sly smile. "Let's go then." Tim said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of his apartment._

_Lyla gripped his hand tightly as she tried to stay upright, the booze was getting to her and she was feeling wobbly. She tripped a few times over her feet and she felt him pull her close to his side as his arm was slung over her shoulders. She slipped her arm behind him and gripped onto the back of his shirt to help steady herself as they walked. _

_Tim stopped abruptly in front of a small three story building and before entering he pulled her into him and gave her a long kiss. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her and all she could do was smile back. Those green eyes had her captivated, they held so much pride but also pain. This man was something and she wanted to get to know him more. What was it about him that had her weak in the knees? Mindlessly she followed through the front doors of the building and let him pull her into the elevator. _

Lyla stood outside the apartment, Tim's apartment apparently. Well at least she made a new friend in this town, sort of. Raising her head and rolling her shoulders she made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button and the doors immediately opened and as she walked in she was hit with another flashback from the night before.

_Lyla fell against Tim's chest as he pulled her inside the elevator, she felt him reach out behind her and hit the button for the third floor. Pushing him against the wall this time she placed both hands on his chest as she looked up and leaned into him. He raised his hands to her neck and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was different from the others that they had shared tonight; it was sending heat from her lips through her whole body. He pulled away slightly but she stood up on her tippy toes and crashed her lips into his, wanting to get more. The doors to the elevator finally opened and Tim gently led Lyla out of the elevator and towards his door._

Composing herself as she walked out of the apartment into the streets of Dillon, Lyla patted down her clothes and hair hoping she looked presentable. The sun was already starting to peek out from the trees and she squinted as she tried to figure out which way was home. Her head began to pound and the sunlight wasn't helping either. Lyla took a guess and spun on her heel to head home.

When Lyla passed the bar from last night, she was thankful that she was headed in the right direction. Peaking to her left she saw the bar in full morning glory. It looked small from the outside while the inside looked dark and dirty. Picking up her pace, she was desperate to get home. Lyla had never been more relieved in her life then the moment she found her house and walked through the front door. She went straight to bed, hoping to sleep off the hangover. Dropping onto her bed she was granted the presence of another flashback from the night before.

_As they reached the bed Tim slowly let Lyla down but with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck she pulled him down on top of her. She kissed his lips hard as her fingers flew to his chest and she fumbled at the buttons. Finally his shirt was undone and she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. She began at his belt but he pulled her up as he sat back on his heels. Grabbing the hem of her shirt he pulled her shirt up and over her head. _

_Reaching down, he grasped her hips and pulled her up towards the top of the bed. Tim then began kissing her neck and collar bone with small little butterfly kisses. Wanting more, Lyla grabbed either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. Even in her drunken state Lyla knew that this felt right. She had no idea why she was drawn to this man, but there was something that was pulling her towards him. Letting she go, Lyla gave in and let herself enjoy this moment that she was having with Tim Riggins. _

Lyla was thankful her memory was coming back to her from the night before. At least she wasn't too far gone and she had gotten the guys' name. Tim Riggins, maybe tonight she'll do some research and see if she can find anything about him. She was very into him the night before, although, she had no idea why. It will be one of those drunken mysteries. She was suddenly feeling exhausted and snuggled under her covers and she let herself relax as drifted off to sleep.

Waking up, she took a look outside realizing it was late afternoon. None of her clocks were set up in her house yet; most of the boxes weren't even unpacked. Dragging herself into the shower, she felt better now than in the morning. She was finally clean and a little less hung-over. However, she was hungry but there was no food in her fridge.

Lyla decided to grab dinner first then get food for the week at the supermarket. Walking into the center of town, Lyla began to take in her surroundings. Dillon was very much a suburban town, with rows of houses. The center of town was very much the heart of it all. There was a mall with a movie theater. There were also little stores with diners and restaurants scattered around. Taking in everything as she finally got to her destination; she realized that she would love Dillon once she finally got settled in.

After she finished dinner she headed to the supermarket to grab a few items that would get her by for a few days. She still had no car; it was on her list of things to buy. Luckily her company had given her enough money to buy things of necessity, such as grocery's, a car, and furniture.

Lyla walked out of the supermarket with her items, a bag in each hand. As soon as she got through the front door she walked right into what felt like a brick wall. Stunned she dropped her bags and the items fell out at her feet. "Shit." She mumbled to herself as she bent down to pick her items back up. Lyla felt the person she walked into kneel down to help her and she felt extremely annoyed. She didn't need this person's help and she was about to say something but when she looked up into his eyes she was taken by surprise.

* * *

Jason had a thousand things to do before he took off to New York for the week. First he had to pick up a new suitcase; he had worn his other one down from travelling so much. This time he was determined to pick up the most expensive one he could find because they last longer than the cheaper ones. Price didn't matter; he had the cash to spend. Jason Street, an extremely good looking and successful sports agent. He wasn't arrogant or full of himself; he was confident and only told the truth.

After picking up his suitcase, his next order of business was to pick up his suits from the dry cleaners. After picking up his dry cleaning, he went to the bank to deal with his finances. It gave him peace of mind to check in once and a while to make sure he still had cash in the bank. That he was putting more money in then he was taking out, because he did love to spend his money.

Dropping back home Jason decided to pack for his trip. He entered his walk-in closet and grabbed a section of dress shirts and pants and gently placed them on the bed. Then sat there for the next hour and folded his clothes precisely so that they wouldn't become wrinkled or messy. Smiling, he looked down in his suitcase and everything was in place so he carefully closed the lid and zipped it shut.

Grabbing his bag he walked out of his expensive house and locked his expensive front door. He popped the trunk and gently placed his suitcase inside and closed the lid. He stepped back to investigate his car and making sure there were not marks or scratches. It was a slick black Audi R8 GT, a beauty of a car that cost a small fortune. Jason felt it was worth it; he looked sexy in it and it helped to bring home the ladies.

Jason made his way over to his best friend's apartment and let himself in, knowing that Tim was probably still passed out from the night before. Slamming on the door, Jason yelled inside. "Open up, Timmy!" There was no response and he couldn't hear any commotion so he banged on the door louder.

"What do you want, Street?" Tim yelled as he opened the door. He stood there in boxers, his hair all over the place and his hand was shielding his eyes.

"Came to say good-bye to my best friend." Jason replied. "So what'd you end up doing last night?"

"Nothing."

"Tim Riggins didn't take anyone home, what a shocker!" Jason said. Tim rolled his eyes and walked back into his apartment, allowing Jason to follow him inside.

Tim sat at the table outside the kitchen that was littered with empty beer bottles and garbage. He was sipping out of a beer bottle, clearly not concerned what the time of the day it was. "What do you want, Street?" Tim asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I was going to ask you to house sit, but seeing how dirty your apartment is, I changed my mind. Do you ever clean up after yourself?"

"Nope." Tim responded as he finished off his beer. "Hey, you want one?" he asked as he walked to the fridge and held out a beer, offering it to Jason.

"It's not even five o'clock, Timmy."

"It's five o'clock, somewhere, Street." Tim said rather simply.

Jason laughed at Tim's remark. "Anyways, can you just check in and make sure no one's broken into my house while I'm gone."

"Sure."

"See you next week, Tim." Jason said as he got up and left. He had an hour before he had to get to the airport and decided to hit the supermarket before he left Dillon.

Jason pulled into the farthest parking spot from the store, away from any cars or people. His car was his baby and he refused to let anything happen to it. Walking up to the entrance he was about to walk into the front door when he collided with a women. "Shit." She said as her bags fell from her hand and items were scattered at her feet.

He bent down to help her pick them up. Glancing down at her, he saw she was young and beautiful also unrecognizable. He knew every female in Dillon so she had to be new to town. This woman had long, brown hair with loose curls. Jason looked up at her face and noticed she was staring at him. She had these amazing brown, chocolate eyes, and his breath was taken away just by the sight of her.

"Hi, my name's Jason." He said.

"Lyla." She replied.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is confused, which hopefully i've cleared some things up, Lyla doesn't know Jason or Tim. She is new to town, but Jason and Tim are friends. And hopefully no one's too mad that Jason is OOC (out of character). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, I love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Whatever It Is

Lyla looked up and was staring into soft, honey brown eyes that took her breath away. She had collected all her items and they were safely in their bags as stood up. He followed her and stood up too, giving her the time to look him over. This man standing before her was tall and strong, with broad shoulders and tight muscles that sculpted his body. He had a strong, square jaw and light brown hair. He was stunning, the typical all-American boy.

"Are you new in town?" Jason asked.

"How'd you know?" Lyla raised an eye brow.

"I haven't seen you around before; I think I would notice such a pretty woman like you walking around town." He replied with a wink. Lyla blushed at his comment, feeling a little self-conscious that people around town easily picked up on the fact that she wasn't from around there.

"So what brings you to Dillon?"

"Work." She sighed.

"What do you do?" He really seemed interested and was waiting for her answer.

"Uh, I work in advertising, a private company. They have a branch in Austin and they felt like I was needed there."

"Where are you from?"

"Michigan."

"Ah, I knew you were a mid-western girl." He replied as he grinned from ear to ear, making it obvious that he was happy to have guessed right. "It's not a bad thing, trust me. It's refreshing; you get tired of the same old people in this town."

"I know what you mean." Lyla smiled back at him. She couldn't get enough of this man, he had an air of confidence and the way he looked at her had made her insides melt. His smile was enough to have her eating out of his hand. He was gorgeous and he played it to his advantage.

"I know we just met, but by any chance could I get your number?" He asked.

"Sure."

Jason pulled out his iPhone and handed it over to her so she could put her number in. After handing it back to him she smiled up at him. "Thanks. I'll see you around town, I guess." Lyla nodded and he gave her a smile and quick nod in reply as he stepped around her and entered the supermarket.

Lyla stood there stunned. She sure was making her way around town. First she spent the night with Tim, and the next giving her number to a stranger. If she had to choose between the two, which she thought would be ridiculous, she would choose Jason. He was exactly her type and she felt there could be something between them. Shaking off the interaction and her thoughts of him away, Lyla took her first steps towards home.

* * *

As Jason walked away from Lyla he couldn't help but smile. His plan worked. He saw her and noticed how beautiful she was and he had to get to know her. Knowing that if she bumped into him, she would feel somewhat guilty and he could use his charm and get her number. It was all a game, really. It was an easy game; charm the girl and eventually you will get the girl. He originally planned on going in the other door but seeing her distracted he found the chance to step in front of her at the last second, causing her to crash into him.

Getting girls was easy for Jason; he had the looks and the charm. He also had a sixth sense that helped him avoid the crazies and pick out the easy ones from a crowd. Jason knew that Lyla would be hoping for a call maybe in the next two days, too bad he was on the other side of the country this week. By the time he got back, she would be so desperate that when he did finally call she would be willing to do anything. This was going to be easy, Jason thought to himself.

* * *

Tim awoke on the couch with a half empty beer bottle still in his hand that was hanging over the edge. After Jason left the day before, Tim continued to drink the rest of the day away, he figured that there was nothing better to do. Today he woke up with a hangover, which was perfect because it was Monday, a work day. He would be spending the day hearing saws and hammering and shouting. He doubted he would survive the day. However, by now he was used to it, going to work hung-over.

Tim struggled to his feet after rolling off the couch and landing onto the floor. Half-asleep, he made his way into the shower and pulled on the tap for the water to flow. Nothing. So he jimmied it a bit, turning it off and on, hoping it would magically start working again. Tim moved to the sink trying to turn it on, again nothing. He was pretty sure he had paid all his bills for the month; he made a mental note to check later. Checking the time, Tim realized he was running late to work. He decided to skip a shower and breakfast and prayed that he got to work on time.

Nine hours later, Tim finally finished his work day. Hopping into his navy blue truck that looked like it was about to fall apart, drove straight to Jason's house. He had flowing water and Tim desperately needed a shower. Parking his truck in front of the three car garage, Tim got out of the truck to inspect the house. It was a two story, white McMansion with a black roof and shutters. This house was clearly too big for one person; but it suited Jason's personality, expensive and flashy.

Letting himself into the house with a spare key that was hidden under a rock in the front yard, Tim was greeted by a clean house. The front foyer was spacious, there were two sets of staircases that lined the wall and met in the middle of the second floor. In the middle there was a small round table and a vase of flowers sat on top. Tim walked up to investigate the flowers, he thought it was kind of girly to have in his house but suspected it must have been placed there by the maid. Sitting on the table was a small white envelope addressed to Tim.

_Timmy,_

_I had a feeling you would come by. Please do not destroy my house and don't drink all my beer._

_-Jason_

_P.S. the maid bought the flowers _

Tim laughed when he finished reading the note, Jason knew him too well. They were inseparable growing up, Tim ended up spending most his time at Jason's house. His mom treated him like another son and Tim was always grateful. He didn't keep in touch as much as he liked but it was hard, Mr. and Mrs. Street were always travelling now that they were retired.

Tim finished with his shower and waltzed into Jason's walk-in closet. He wasn't a fan of laundry and so when he ran out of clean clothes, he always stole Jason's. It didn't help that his friend didn't own a single piece of casual clothing, and that everything was so business-y. Tim grabbed a light blue dress shirt and a pair of kahkis. Once dressed Tim looked at his reflection in the full length mirror; it was an unusual sight and couldn't stop laughing. Standing in front of him was this man in business casual clothing and long straggly brown hair that fell in his eyes and a bit of scruff.

Once Tim was able to calm himself he grabbed his dirty clothes and headed back out to his truck. He got in his truck and pulled out of the driveway and made his way towards _The Grill_, his favourite place to eat on week nights.

* * *

Lyla had a busy day, despite staying home from work. She had got the rest of her boxes unpacked and eventually found her way to a dealership to buy a new car. She settled with a red Honda Civic, it was a small car and suited her needs. Proud of her purchase, she had spent the remainder of the afternoon driving all over town, discovering new places.

Lyla found a little restaurant sitting in a small corner on one of the main roads, it was called _The Grill_. It was a small blue building with a white door and sign. After her exploration, she decided on having dinner there. She pulled into a parking spot in the corner, one of the few spots still available. Walking into the The Grille she took in the sights of the small resteraunt. The walls inside were covered in a dark brown wood panelling and dull lighting fell from the ceiling, giving off a rustic vibe. There was a long bar towards the left and on the right were a few rows of tables. Two pool tables sat in one corner with a juke box and a small dance floor. Pictures were mounted to the wall, and as she got close enough, it looked like pictures of the town from different time periods.

Lyla decided on sitting at the bar, but she noticed there was only one seat available which happened to be beside a man in a light blue dress shirt and khakis. Sighing she made her way over and perched herself on the bar stool. The bar tender came over and placed a menu in front of her. She looked it over a few times before deciding on a burger and when the bartender returned she placed her order while handing back the menu.

She glanced down at her phone, checking the time. When out of the corner of her eye she saw the man to her right was staring at her. Cautiously, she looked up and turned her head to the right. She gasped when she finally noticed who she was sitting beside.

"You're the girl from the bar." He smiled at her.

Lyla took him in and recognized him almost immediately. It was the man from the bar just a few nights ago, the one who she ended up going home with. She couldn't help but blush as she thought back to that night. "I guess I am." Lyla smiled. "You're Tim, right?"

"Yeah. I don't think I got your name."

"It's Lyla."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Lyla. Welcome to Dillon." Tim said as turned and reached for her hand to shake. She obliged and pumped his hand a few times before pulling her hand from his.

"Thanks." She replied.

"So, what brought you to Dillon?" Tim asked looking at her sideways.

"It's a rather long and boring story; I don't want to bother you said." She would rather not talk to him, hoping he would get the hint. It felt a little weird, sitting so close to the man she had a one night stand with two days ago and now he wanted to know her.

Tim looked at her for a second too long then grabbed the beer in front of him and took a sip. "I got time." He shrugged.

She sighed and got into the long story of how she ended up in Dillon. "I worked at an advertising company in Michigan, this small thing but it was really doing well. I was at the top of my game, really bringing in a profit for the company. I got noticed by this huge company stationed in New York City, I had a meeting and they hired me right on the spot. I was ecstatic; I thought I would be living in New York. Sadly, they decided to send me here and work out of their office in Austin. It's not doing so well and this is where they needed me and since I already signed a contract I was forced to move here."

"Wow that has to suck." Tim replied.

Lyla laughed. "Yeah, just a little. Don't get me wrong, Texas is great but it's just not New York."

"I get it; New York is hard to beat."

Lyla nodded and was about to reply but her food was placed in front of her on the bar. She gently asked the bartender for water and returned her attention to her food. After a few minutes, she took a break to talk to Tim. "Have you ever been to New York?"

"Nope. To be honest, I've never left Texas." Tim answered.

Lyla sat there with her jaw hitting the floor. "You're lying!"

Tim laughed at her response. "I wish I was."

"What? Why? How?" She gasped.

"I've never felt the need to leave, I got everything I want and need here in Texas." Tim replied rather smugly. She watched as he finished his beer and waved for another one; it reminded her of last weekend, he had done the same thing, order drink after drink. Lyla pushed the thought to the back of her mind and focused on her food again.

Finally, she had finished her food and pushed the plate away. "That was so good."

"This place has the best food." Tim smiled at her.

"You come here often?" She asked, suddenly very curious about him.

"Yup, it's the only place in town that has food this incredible. By the way, don't go to House of Danny's Chinese Cuisine, it'll give you food poisoning."

"Thanks." Lyla laughed at him as he wrinkled his nose. "Any other tips you got for me?"

"Yeah, try to avoid the pharmacy on the corner. An old bat runs it and try's to sell you everything in the store, even her dog."

Lyla broke out in a fit of laughter and heard as Tim joined in with her. "Thanks, I'll try and steer clear of her."

When the two finally stop laughing, Tim spoke up. "Would you like to go out for drinks Friday night?"

Lyla couldn't contain her smile. "Sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven!" Tim exclaimed as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he jumped off his stool and began to head out.

"Wait! You don't even know where I live" Lyla shouted at his back.

Tim turned around smiling from ear to ear. "It's a small town." He winked at her and headed out the front doors of The Grill.

Lyla watched him leave and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. He was cute, but not in the obvious way. There was something about him, something he's hiding, and she felt the need to figure it out. She was curious about him and there was just something inside her that was screaming at her to get to know him. She was suddenly very excited for Friday to roll around.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly have NO idea where I'm going with this story. I mean I have a few ideas but nothing solid yet. So it would help if someone started throwing ides around, and chances are I'll end up writing them in. Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**P.S. anyone know what colour eyes Jason(Scott Porter) has? I swear he had blue but I googled it and they look kind of brown! **


	4. You're Like Coming Home

The week had come and gone and before Tim could even blink it was Friday. He had no complaints for the fast flow of the week; it was the weekend and he had a date. He arrived home late from work, so as soon as he walked through the front door he headed straight to the shower. Cleaning off the dirt he had accumulated during the day from working outside, he stepped out and dried off.

Tim decided on a pair of jeans and a black V-neck shirt. He didn't want to be too dressed up but he didn't want to look homeless either. He also took a few minutes to style his hair, which was something new to him. There's a first time for everything, he thought to himself. Grabbing hair gel, he first parted his hair then ran his fingers through either side. His hair was pushed back so it was out of his eyes. Once satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment to his truck.

It wasn't hard finding out where Lyla lived; like he told her, it was a small town. It also helped that he was buddies with the previous home owners. So he knew before he even met her that a very beautiful woman was moving in to that house, and that beautiful woman happened to be her. Tim pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park before turning off the engine.

Getting out of the car he stood there admiring the house. She had already begun making little changes to it, making it more feminine. A garden looked to be freshly planted; it contained an assortment of flowers and bushes. He stood outside her door and was suddenly struck with nerves; hesitantly he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Within seconds Lyla opened it to reveal herself and Tim was stunned. In front of him, Lyla stood wearing a navy blue knee-length sundress with a denim jacket accompanied with brown cowboy boots.

Tim shook his head, but he couldn't get over the initial shock of seeing her, she was beyond beautiful. "Wow, you look great." He finally managed to say.

"Thanks." She replied slightly blushing. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Tim said as he clapped his hands in front of him. He waited for her to walk out of her house and lock up, putting her keys in a small purse that was slung diagonally across her body. He led her to the car and tugged on the passenger door but it wouldn't budge. He tugged on it a few more times but it still wouldn't move.

"Does this always happen?" She laughed.

"Yes." Tim was slightly embarrassed that his car wouldn't open. Then he was struck by an idea. Tim pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, this only made Lyla laugh harder. The door finally opened and he ushered her inside and then closed the door for her. He walked around to his side and hopped in and Lyla was still laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's not that funny. I don't know why I'm laughing."

"It was kind of funny." Tim told her as he laughed along with her; Lylas laugh was simply infectious. Tim put the trunk and drive and pulled away from the curb and set out for the destination of the night.

* * *

Lyla had finished work a little early, she was just easing her way into things at the new firm in Austin. Since she was done for the day, she decided on going shopping for new clothes. Her wardrobe was so mid-western, she thought to herself. She needed to spice it up a little, bring a little bit of Texas into her style.

By the time she was tired out, she had purchased three sundresses, two pairs of jeans and a fair amount and variety of tops. Lyla had also bought, the perfect pair of cowboy boots, they were a medium brown with a light brown design of swirls. From the moment she first laid eyes on them she had fallen in love with the pair, they were exactly what she needed to complete her new and improved wardrobe.

Once back at home, she spent her time getting ready. After a shower, she hot ironed her hair into loose curls and applied make up. Lyla had decided on wearing a black sundress with the cowboy boots she had bought earlier. A second after she had completed getting ready she heard a knock on the door, perfect timing she thought. Grabbing an old jean jacket and putting it on, she opened the door to see Tim standing there looking surprised. She gave him a small smile which he reciprocated.

Lyla couldn't help but be a little surprised herself, this man looked incredible. He dressed in simple attire, a black V-neck and jeans but he pulled it off well. It helped that the shirt was a little tight and she could see his tight muscles through the piece of clothing. She had butterflies in her stomach as she took him in; she couldn't help thinking he was unbelievably sexy.

"Wow, you look great." Tim finally said. Lyla couldn't help but blush at the comment, he was being so sweet and the way he looked at her had turned her to mush momentarily.

They exchanged a few pleasantries before they made their way to a rusty old truck that was sitting on the curb. It had characteristic, she thought, it was nothing special. When they arrived at the truck, Tim struggled for a few minutes to get the door open. "Does this always happen?" When she saw Tim's face she couldn't help but laugh, he looked embarrassed and frustrated but really cute all at the same time.

Finally in the truck, Lyla could not stop her laughter; she felt bad but Tim began to laugh along with her. She watched as he skillfully put the car in drive and began to drive towards their intended destination. "So where are we going?" She asked once she finally settled down and the laughter subsided.

"I was thinking The Grill?" He looked at her questioningly, hoping she would approve.

"Sounds good." She nodded in reply.

"Theres not many places around here to go for drinks. I'm pretty sure The Grill is more appropriate and probably quieter on a Friday night."

"I don't mind." One of the downsides of living in a small tow, she thought to herself.

A few minutes later Tim pulled into The Grill parking lot which was surprisingly empty, especially compared to her last visit. "Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud.

Tim put the car in park and turned the engine off as he turned towards her. "It's still a little early, but everyone usually goes to Smitty's or the Applebee on the other side of town. I like coming here Friday nights, you'll see why." Tim winked at her and got out of the truck and made his way around to her side. He struggled a few times before the door finally flew open, almost knocking him off his feet.

Lyla laughed. "Thank you, very much." She jumped out of the truck and watched as he slammed the door closed. Instead of closing it flew right back at him. Tim gave it a harder slam and the door stayed close. "I think it's time for a new truck." Lyla joked.

"I could never get rid of her, she's my baby." Tim replied as he put his hand over his heart and gave her a wounded look.

"Well I think your baby needs to go to the junk yard." Lyla teased.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that." Tim smirked at her as he held out his arm, signalling to go inside.

"Wow, it really is dead in here." Lyla remarked once they both stepped inside The Grill. There was a family of three at one of the tables and two men at the bar, but other than that the place was empty and rather silent.

Tim nodded and guided her to the middle of the bar and sat down beside each other. "Hey, Keith." Tim said to the bartender who was trying to keep himself busy but had no such luck.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"The usual and also a Coors Light." Tim told Keith. The bartender backed away to get their orders and returned a few minutes later with two pints of beer and placed it on the bar.

"I'm not much of a beer drinker." Lyla said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Coors is safe, it's light and safe for beginners. It's good, trust me you'll like it." Tim told her as he pushed her drink closer to her and grabbed his own. Lyla looked up at Tim, she was a little skeptical of his claim that she would like it. She watched as he picked up his beer and took a swig, and she couldn't hide the grimace on her face. "Trust me, you'll like it." he told her again when he put his own beer back down.

Lyla gulped and pulled her drink towards her; it was light amber in colour and had a bit of foam on top. She took a leap of faith and grabbed her beer and put it up to her lips. She parted them slightly to take a small sip. She immediately scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ugh, that was horrible."

Tim just laughed at her and couldn't stop laughing; she was starting to feel a little self-conscious. "You're not supposed to sip it, take a big gulp. You're in Texas now, you gotta learn how to drink beer." He smiled at her as he reached out and put his hand on her arm, in an attempt to comfort her.

She took a deep breath before picking up her glass again and took a big gulp of beer. It effortlessly slid down the back of her throat and she had to admit to herself it didn't taste that disgusting. "It's not bad." She finally said as she put her beer back down on the counter.

"See I told you." Tim nudged her, trying to get her to smile herself. Seeing him so happy and smiling brought out her smile.

* * *

After they had finished two beers each, it had gotten late and The Grill was still empty save for a few people at the bar drinking. They had talked non-stop since arriving about all kinds of things. He found out that she always wanted to travel to Europe but never got the chance, her ideal destination was Scotland. Also, she had a younger brother and sister. He learned she loved to talk and continued to do so throughout the night, which wasn't a big deal because he wasn't a big talker. In the hour that they were there he had learned so much about her and also learned things about himself, such as he loved to hear her laugh.

Tim was amazed by this girl; she was unlike anyone he had ever met. There was something about him that drew him to her and he couldn't understand it. This was something he had never felt before with anyone. It didn't scare him so much but excite him, he wanted to treat her right, the way she deserved.

Once the conversation quieted and their second round of drinks was done, Tim got up off his barstool and headed to the far back corner. He could feel her eyes on him which made him smile. He walked up to the jukebox and pressed in the desired code.

Once back to where Lyla was sitting he held out his hand, wanting her to come with him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to dance." He smirked at her as she grabbed his hand and hopped off the stool. He led her to the middle of the dance floor, which was deserted.

"Everyone will see us." Lyla said self-conscious.

"It's fine." He spoke softly into her ear.

"But there's no music."

"Wait for it." Tim grabbed one hand and placed it on his shoulder and grabbed her other hand and held it out to the side with his remaining hand resting on the middle of her back. A second later the song Tim had selected came over the speakers of The Grill. Lyla pulled back to look at him but he pulled her back into him so they were closer than before. Tim started moving his feet and Lyla followed his lead. The song was faster moving but he kept their movements slow and deliberate. He picked the song because he felt this described his feelings for her perfectly.

_Ridin' restless under broken sky,  
Weary traveller, somethin' missin' inside,  
Always lookin' for a reason to turn around.  
Desperate for a little peace of mind.  
Just a little piece of what I left behind:  
Well, I found it now: you're like coming home._

_You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;_  
_You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky._  
_That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road._  
_You're like coming home;_  
_You're like coming home, all right._

"What song's this?" Lyla whispered.

"You're Like Coming Home by Lonestar." Tim replied.

"I like it." Lyla sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to the lyrics.

_Go head an' let your hair fall down.  
This wanderlust: it's gone now.  
I'm here in your arms; I'm safe from the road again.  
These are the days that can't be erased:  
Baby, there isn't a better place;  
You're like heaven: you're like coming home._

_You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;_  
_You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky._  
_That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road._  
_You're like coming home;_

_You're that innocence, that serenity,_  
_That long-lost part of me._

"This song reminded me of you, that's why I picked it." Tim admitted shyly.

"You know I don't usually sleep with a guy I just met, last week-" Lyla began to say.

"It doesn't matter, let's pretend like that never happened and start all over again." Tim interrupted.

"Okay." Lyla smiled into his chest and continued to listen to the lyrics of the song.

_You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;  
A midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky.  
That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road._

_You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;_  
_You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky._  
_That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road._  
_You're like coming home, yeah._  
_You're like coming home;_  
_Baby, like coming home;_  
_You're like coming home._

"That song was beautiful." Lyla said when the song finally ended. She took a step back and looked up at Tim who was looking down at her with a small smile on his lips. He bent his head down and slowly brushed his lips against hers for a soft kiss.

"Would you like to listen to another one?" He questioned when they broke from their kiss. Lyla nodded so he let go of her and walked over to the Jukebox and pressed the buttons to play Kip Moore's song Hey Pretty Girl.

* * *

The rest of the night continued on the dance floor, Tim always picking the song, usually a slow one. To Lylas surprise he was an excellent dancer and he was sweet, considerate, and caring. She realized she really liked him; it didn't make sense because they just met last week, but he was growing on her. He was a perfect gentleman through the whole night and she realized it was something she could get used to.

She now stood across from him at her front door and she was looking up into his crystal green eyes. "Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it."

"Anytime." He winked at her. Tim raised his hand and grabbed onto the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. She lifted her chin as he lowered his head and softly kissed her. It ended as soon as it began but it left her wanting more. He pulled away before she could act on her impulse to kiss him again and she frowned. He let go of her but before he turned to go he kissed on the forehead and smiled at her. "Good night, Lyla."

"Good night, Tim." Lyla reciprocated giving him a small smile in return. He turned on his heel and left her standing at her front door. She watched him get into his truck and drive away.

The cold hit her suddenly so she let herself inside the house. The second the door closed behind her, she heard a ringing. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell phone and answered "Hello?"

"Lyla! Hey, it's Jason."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got all inspiration from Kip Moore's song Beer Money, I just love him. If you haven't noticed, I've been giving the chapters real titles and they are all titles of songs that are related to the chapter. So give them a listen because you'll never know what you'll learn. Anyways, give me any suggestions or ideas you have for this story because I need the help! **


	5. Crazy One More Time

Jason just returned to Texas from his trip to New York. It was a busy yet successful trip, he had signed the player he wanted and also got a little shopping in. He had been to New York multiple times before and fell in love with the city. It wasn't like Austin or Texas at all, which he liked. Also, he loved the fast pace of the city and the fact that you are just a small fish in a big pond. Maybe in the near future he could make some arrangements and make the city his permanent home.

His flight wasn't terrible, it helped he was seated in first class and no kids were anywhere near him. He returned Friday night, which gave him the weekend to do as he pleased. He was planning to spend the rest of the night unpacking and making a few calls. An hour after returning home, Jason had finished putting away his purchases.

Pulling out his phone, Jason scrolled through his contact list, deciding on whom to choose for a date this week. He reached the 'L' section, his thumb hovering over the name "Lyla." She intrigued him and he was desperate to get to know her. Without a second thought he pressed down and moved the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He heard her say into the phone. Jason took a deep breath before he replied, she made him nervous and he had no idea why.

"Lyla! Hey, it's Jason." He replied, hoping he sounded calm and collected.

"Hey, Jason, what's up?" She asked. He moved to the couch to sit down, hoping to relax more.

"Nothing much, just got back from a business trip to New York." He smiled into the phone, just hearing her voice had some unknown effect on him.

"New York? Wow, that must have been amazing!"

"It was, the shopping there is incredible and the sights, it's truly something else."

"That's great. So what can I help you with tonight?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Maybe Wednesday night?"

After a brief pause she finally spoke up. "Sure." She responded.

"Great, I'll pick you up on Wednesday!"

"But you don't know where I live."

Jason cursed under his breath, he had played it cool for so long and he just slipped up. "Uhh, I'll text you later for you address, sound good?"

"Yup."

"Great, see you then!"

"Goodbye, Jason.

"Bye, Lyla!" Jason said a little more enthusiastically than intended but didn't mind. He clicked the end call button on his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

Jason wasn't at all the kind of guy that stayed in relationships for very long, there was always a maximum time of two months before he grew tired. He did the long term relationship once and it just wasn't for him, ending up hurt had deterred him away from commitment. He didn't find it tragic, it was his life and something he grew accustomed to as the years went by.

However, there was something about Lyla. Granted he only met her once but he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was different from all the girls in Dillon; it was a breath of fresh air, something he so desperately craved. He wasn't going to let her go so easily, there was something about her and he had to get to know her.

* * *

It was Saturday night, the night Tim designated to drink down at Smitty's; although, tonight he wasn't in the mood. He was still recovering from his date with Lyla that only occurred the night before. Tim was laying on the couch, watching an old Cowboys game that was playing on television. He was content with his plans for the night, there was nothing like spending the evening with a beer and football.

Tim was pulled from his thoughts of bliss when there was a pounding on the door. "Come In." He yelled. There was only one person who would be coming around to bother Tim on a Saturday night. It was none other than Jason Street.

"Timmy!" Jason exclaimed as he walked through the front door. He walked further inside after shutting the door. "Here, don't say I never get you anything." He smirked as he tossed something towards Tim who was now sitting up on the couch.

"Thanks, Street." Tim replied as he caught the gift. It was a plastic snow globe with the Empire State Building trapped inside. "I'll add it to my collection." He slowly got off the couch and placed the globe amongst the others on a bookshelf beside the couch. Every business trip Jason made he always managed to bring a snow globe back for Tim. He didn't have an obsession with them or anything, but it was the easiest thing for his friend to pick up at the airport. After a while it had become a tradition. "I assume that wasn't the only thing you stopped by for?"

"You know me so well, Rigs." Jason laughed. "Get dressed, we're going out."

"I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight, Street." Tim really wasn't, and he hoped that Jason got the hint.

"Come on, Timmy! Since when are you not in the mood to go to the bar?"

Tim couldn't explain it, but after last night he just didn't feel the need to go out and get drunk as badly as before. "I just don't feel like it."

"Please, Timmy? It's my first night back and you haven't seen me all week. I let you use my house while I was away. You owe me." Jason started pouting, hoping Tim would cave in.

"Fine, I'll go." Tim turned and made his way towards the bedroom. He wasn't very happy that he was being dragged away from the comforts of his home.

"Try not to wear any flannel!" Jason shouted from the other room.

Tim looked in his closet and then on his floor. Not many of his clothes were hanging up; in fact many of them were on the floor. He figured they were only going to Smitty's, so he grabbed a grey Dillon Panthers Football shirt and threw over his head. Tim decided to leave the jeans he had on, he was pretty sure he looked decent.

Walking back out into the living room he saw Jason on the couch, clearly interested in the football game playing on the television. "We can stay here if you'd like to watch the game." Tim suggested, getting his hopes up.

"Nope, we're going. Come on, Riggins, let's have some fun tonight!" Jason said as Tim passed him and felt as his friend clapped him on the back.

Tim turned the TV off and then ushered Jason out of his apartment before shutting and locking the door behind him. He suddenly felt drained of energy; this night was going to be torture. But Tim put a smile on his face because this is what his best friend wanted. Despite what he wanted to admit, Jason was his family and meant everything to him. So Tim would do anything for his best friend, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Lyla spent the morning doing various yard work. The front garden looked beautiful; it had all her favourite flowers planted. There were red rose bushes, lilies, daffodils, and hibiscus. She finished touching up the front yard, adding two wooden rocking chairs for the porch with a small side table. In her opinion, the front yard was perfect and exactly to her liking. The backyard, however, was not. It was a disaster.

She spent the majority of the afternoon in the back, staining the deck and eventually cutting the grass and pulling weeds. By dinner time she was sweating and covered in dirt and paint. After cleaning up with a shower and ate a small dinner Lyla retreated to the front porch, sitting on one of the rocking chairs she read while the sun was setting in the sky. This town was perfect and she was falling in love with it every day. It was small and quiet, and easily gave the feeling of safety and home.

Once the sun set, Lyla returned inside. She wasn't in the mood for sitting at home, especially on a Saturday night. Memories of the bar and Tim flooded her thoughts and how much fun she had had. It was so unlike her to sleep with a man she just met, but she knew somewhere in her drunken state that Tim was safe and would take care of her.

Lyla acted on impulse, running into her bedroom to change into more bar appropriate clothing. She decided to walk to Smitty's, knowing she probably would be drinking tonight, especially if Tim was there. There was no way to know, she realized they never exchanged phone numbers, but she had a feeling he would probably be there.

She decided on a red halter top with black skinny jeans, accompanied by her jean jacket. She felt like she was dressed like a mid-western girl but brushed it off, it was good to stand out in a crowd. Besides, she wasn't a huge fan of plaid yet, especially on her.

Lyla walked into Smitty's bar, it was exactly like she remembered from last weekend. She looked around to see if Tim was there. When she finally found him, he was smiling from ear to ear at her. Returning the smile she made her way to one of the high tables lining the dance floor, where he happened to be sitting with another man.

When she came close to approaching the two men, the one with the back to her turned around. Lyla was stunned, the man was Jason. He look better than she last remembered him, he was wearing a white t-shirt and khakis. His hair was tousled, like he had run his hands through his hair numerous times. When Jason caught sight of her walking towards him, he smiled at her.

"Lyla!" Jason exclaimed as she neared their table. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of my house, came here for a drink." She replied as she shifted her eyes to catch sight of Tim staring at her. He looked very dressed down, wearing a grey football shirt and jeans, but still undeniably attractive.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me." Jason spoke up when he noticed Lyla was staring at Tim. "Lyla, this is-"

"Tim Riggins." Tim interrupted. He reached out a hand for Lyla to shake; she took a step towards him and accepted his hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Lyla Garrity." She returned, giving him a curt nod.

"Join us?" Jason motioned for her to sit in the empty stool between himself and Tim.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, right Timmy?"

Lyla looked over at Tim who just smiled at her. "Not at all." Tim said. She took the stool that between the two men.

Before anyone could get a word in a waitress dressed in all black approached her side. "What can I get for you?" She asked. Lyla looked at the table and noticed the two both had drinks, Tim a beer and Jason a scotch.

"Bottle of Coors, please." Lyla said rather smugly. She was proud that she was ordering herself a beer, trying to send a hint to Tim.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." The waitress replied and Lyla watched her go.

"A girl who drinks beer, I like it." Jason spoke up smiling over at her.

Lyla blushed. "I recently found out that it was actually pretty good." She smirked at Tim and locked eyes but Jason didn't notice.

"That's great, always good to try new things. I'm more of a scotch man myself." Jason said, pulling her attention from Tim. Lyla turned towards Jason and smiled at him, not really knowing how to reply. "We have a date on Wednesday." Jason said out of the blue.

Tim looked over at her with questioning eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, he called me last night when I got home." Lyla blushed. She felt bad that they were talking about this now, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She did feel something for him, more than what she feels for Jason.

"Nice" Tim nodded at her. "I should be going." He said drawing both sets of eyes towards him.

"Timmy, you can't go!" Jason whined.

"No, it's fine. I got things to do in the morning." Tim got up and headed for the door.

Lyla watched him disappear through the crowd then looked back at Jason, who was taking a sip of his drink. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She didn't wait for Jason to respond before she was out of her chair and headed towards the bar doors.

"Tim, wait!" She yelled as soon as she got out the doors. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Lyla." Tim snapped as he turned around and she almost collided into him.

"Why?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice but wasn't succeeding.

"Just go back in there, have fun with Street."

'Tim." She reached out for him.

"Look, he's a great guy, you'll really like him." Tim turned on his heel and headed home.

Lyla was confused, what did that even mean? "Tim!" She called out after him but he never turned around and just kept walking. She returned to the table where Jason was sitting, completely oblivious that she had slipped out. "Why did Tim leave so early?"

"Who knows?" Jason replied, trying to brush it off. "So, Miss Lyla Garrity, would you like to dance?"

"I would, Mr. Street." Lyla replied and gave a polite smile. Jason got off his stool and walked around to where Lyla was sitting and held out his hand, she took it and followed him through the crowd to the dance floor.

Jason pulled her close to him and she put her free hand on his shoulder when he put his on her back. It was an upbeat song so they danced around to the beat while on occasion Jason would spin her out or fall into a dip. Despite earlier events, Lyla was having a great time with Jason, he was an amazing dancer.

"How'd you get to be such a great dancer?" Lyla asked after Jason pulled her back into from a spin.

"Ou, that's a secret that I can't tell you." Jason smirked at her.

"Come on, please!" She already had on her puppy dog face and she could see him caving in.

"Alright, you got me. Only because I couldn't resist how adorable you looked with that pout." Lyla blushed at the comment but patiently waited for him to continue. "My Grandma taught me, she took me to a lot of social events when I was younger because I was always her date." Now it was Jasons turn to blush and he did a little bit.

"Awwwe." Lyla swooned. "That is adorable."

"I guess so." He mumbled under his breathe.

Lyla was softened by his confession; she knew that he probably never let people see that side of him. She placed her free hand on his cheek and pulled it so he would look at her and she smiled softly. Lyla lifted her chin and brought her lips to meet his. The kiss was soft and quick but long enough for her to want another one.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, it was crowded but it felt like it was only the two of them in the whole room. When it came to last call, Jason grabbed her hand and led her out back into the parking lot. He took her to a slick black car, it was too fancy for a small town. Jason opened the passenger's door and ushered her inside the car.

Lyla gave directions to Jason and watched as he easily navigated the streets of Dillon. When they reached the outside of her house, he hopped out of the car and opened her door. Lyla smiled gratefully at him as she got out of the low car and he walked her to the front door. "Thank you for the drive home."

"Anytime." Jason winked at her. "I'll see you Wednesday." He turned to walk away but Lyla felt herself reaching out to grab his arm. She pulled him back towards and he spun around. It felt like slow motion but before she knew it her lips were crashing against his. She was brought back to reality when Jason pulled away from her a few seconds late.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"You don't need to apologize." Jason lowered his head and brushed his lips softly back against hers, it was light and quick, like what she experienced in the bar earlier. "See you Wednesday." He smirked and turned back to his car, this time she let him go.

Lyla stood on her front porch and watched him leave, waving when he pulled away from the curb. She could still feel the kiss on her lips which left her confused. She liked both men the same but she would have to choose one. She's been living in Dillon for under two weeks and she already had a complicated love life. Great going, she thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to update this story every Friday. Next chapter will include Lyla's date with Jason and maybe Tim will explain what his deal was at the bar. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. **


	6. Goodbye In Her Eyes

Tim hated himself for what he had done the night before, he really did like Lyla. But when he found out that Jason knew her and had asked her on a date he knew right then and there that he didn't stand a chance with her. From the first night they met Tim knew she was too good for him but he let himself believe that it didn't matter. Well, it did. Jason deserved the girl and Jason was going to get the girl.

As much as he drank that Sunday afternoon he couldn't get Lyla's face out of his mind. He kept replaying how hurt she looked when he left her at the bar the night before. He made sure to keep telling himself that he walked away for her, that she deserved better. Every time he attempted to convince himself of it, the more upset it made him and the more he wanted to drink. So he grabbed another beer and downed it almost instantly. Tim felt that Lyla would be the answer to his problems; that she would make him happy again, like he was once upon a time. She would help him stop drinking because she would be enough to numb the pain he had felt every day for the past five years.

Now Tim felt like he would never deserve to be happy, he was destined to be miserable for the rest of his life. In reality, he knew he deserved it and he didn't mind, as long as there was beer to get him through the nights. He was feeling the buzz, feeling the world swirl around him as he sat on the couch. He had lost count and feeling numerous beers ago. He almost felt numb, like he had drank all the pain away. Memories from years past were coming back to him in pieces haunting him.

"_I get stuck with you because nobody else wants you!" His brother yelled at him; they always fought but it never escalated to this extents. Billy was looking at him with disgust and regret; like he had just wasted ten years of his life because no one else wanted him. _

Tim downed another beer, Billy was right, no one wanted him. His parents never wanted him, his own brother never wanted him, and Lyla will never want him.

"_You are another mediocre football player who is going to grow up and drink himself to death." Tyra said rather disgusted by the man standing before her. _

He wished she was here now, so she could see how right she was. Five years after that comment was said, he had turned into someone who probably will drink himself to death. "You were right, Tyra." Tim muttered under his breath as he looked up at the ceiling.

_Jason was yelling at him, it had been a month after she died and he hadn't even said a word to his best friend. He didn't offer any support to Jason because he was hurting too. This whole mess was his fault; she was in that car because of him. He had distracted her and he was dead because of him._

"_You're a coward riggings, always will be." Jason yelled. _

_Tim silently agreed with him, he was a coward. He took to drinking to help alleviate the pain and guilt. He was only a senior in high school but that didn't stop him. After her death he had taken to spending his nights passed out on the couch from drinking too much. _

Jason was right, he was a coward. He ran away from his problems, drank them away, tried his best to avoid them. It worked, for a while. But slowly, his problems, the problems he had pushed so far down began to pile up. Now, it felt like he was drowning, like he was struggling to breathe. Everything that was said about him or to him was correct.

All his thoughts came back to Lyla, he didn't deserve her, and he never would. He had done too many things that could not be forgiven, things he couldn't forgive of himself. He thought back to the night before, he couldn't get her eyes out of his head. Her brown eyes were a mix of confusion and hurt and he tried to convince himself that what he was doing was the right thing.

Tim grabbed another beer and slowly nursed it; he was drunk now and felt better. He wanted to feel numb but there was an aching in his heart that could not be ignored. Tim pushed himself off the couch and immediately grabbed his head as the room started to spin around him. He was angry and needed to take his anger out on something, anything he could get his hands on. His legs were protesting moving forward but he pushed himself on as he shuffled towards the bookshelf that held all his valuables that he had collected over the years.

"_You are worthless" _

Tim picked up a picture of him and Billy, they looked happy back then. It was before he was kicked out, before he had lost everything. Without taking a second glance he slammed the picture on the ground and watched as the glass shattered around his feet.

"_You are nothing." _

A picture of Jason and him was next to be thrown on the floor. The wooden frame fell apart at the edges as the glass scattered around him. The picture landed facing up and he could see the smile on the face of the boy he once was.

"_You re disgusting."_

He grabbed a picture of him and Tyra and without even taking a look to see her smile, her face, her eyes, he threw it on the ground. He heard the scatter of glass as it broke off into little pieces.

"_I pretty much hate your guts right now; I'm so disgusted in you." _

This time Tim grabbed a snow globe, one from New York, it was glass and he knew that it would break easily. He smiled as he used all the power he could to throw it onto the ground. It felt good, he felt good, and he could feel the hurt and loneliness fade away.

"_You have no potential."_

The last picture to go was one of his football team during senior year when they won State. That had been the best and worst day of his life. He didn't need the reminder and so it joined the others, on the ground, broken. After that he couldn't help himself, he grabbed every single item remaining and threw it onto the floor. Destroying all the memories, that is what he really wanted, to destroy everything and just forget.

"What a shame." He said to himself when he noticed that the whole bookshelf was empty. He glanced around him and realized he had literally backed himself into a corner. There were glass shards, picture frames, and snow globe remains all surrounding him on the floor. There were pictures of himself with friends and family smiling up at him. Downing the rest of his beer he then smashed the bottle onto the ground, causing more glass to fly everywhere.

"All gone." He frowned when he realized there was nothing else to throw. Tim was growing tired and decided he should probably make his way to bed. So he felt that he could probably safely jump onto the couch and avoid any broken glass. Drunkenly, he propelled himself over the mess he had just made and landed onto the couch.

"Touchdown!" He shouted waving his arms into the air and began laughing. Tim decided that he better not risk anything and should probably sleep on the couch for the night. So he grabbed the blanket that was flung over the back and pulled it onto him, covering his body. He snuggled down into the blanket getting comfortable and closed his eyes.

* * *

The more Lyla tried to make sense of everything last night the more confused she felt. She just met these two men and had the same amount of feelings for both of them. There was something about Tim, like he had been to hell and back. All the pain he held in his brown eyes made her want to know him, to fix him. Then there was Jason who was exactly her type, he was well mannered and confident. He was the safe choice, the right choice.

This back and forth between Tim and Jason had to stop, so Lyla acted on instinct and walked out of her house and into her car. Before she knew it she was at Tim's apartment on a Sunday afternoon. She didn't know him well enough yet but she hoped he would be at home; she needed him to be there. Lyla needed answers and she couldn't wait until god knows when. So she raised her hand and knocked loudly on his door. When there was no response she pounded harder.

"Go away." Tim said through the door. Lyla could barely make out what he was saying so she banged again. "Go away, Jay!" This time he sounded closer to the door and when he flung the door open she saw Tim mangled and drunk. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a nasty tone.

"I want answers." She replied. Lyla could smell the beer on his breath and noticed his eyes were glazed over. "Are you drunk?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, it's 4 in the afternoon."

"So?"

Lyla was growing tied of his act and barged into his apartment and felt her mouth drop when she saw the mess. There were shards of glass on the floor by a bookshelf with pictures scattered among it. Empty beer bottles lined the bottom of the couch where he must have been sitting. "Tim, what happened in here?" She asked suspiciously as she watched where she was stepping in his apartment.

"Nothing." He shrugged as he followed her back into his apartment.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Why are you here, Lyla?" He snapped at her.

"I want to know what that was last night." She stepped closer to him, his breath making her feel sick.

"Jay's a great guy, you'll like him." Tim quoted himself from the night before.

"What about you? What if I like you?" She knew she sounded desperate but with his drunken state he probably didn't even notice.

"Forget you ever met me. I'm no good for you, Lyla. You deserve a guy like him, he's perfect."

"Tim." Lyla stepped closer to him and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Just don't." He stepped back out of her hold. "After everything I've done in the past, I don't deserve anyone like you. I don't deserve to be happy, so leave me alone."

"Tim, that's not true. I don't know what you did but it couldn't have been that bad. Just tell me what happened, please?" Lyla pleaded.

"I think you should go." He gestured towards the door but she refused to move. "I don't care about you, I never did. You were just another notch in my bedpost. Now, go away!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Just go!" He was angry now, his eyes held so much hatred that it scared her.

Lyla looked up at him, he was seething with rage and she took a step back. She was giving up, he clearly didn't want her. "You're exactly what I thought you were when I first met you!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face hating that he was seeing her cry. Whatever she had with Tim Riggins was now over, she would never look at him the same way again. Turning on her heel, she practically sprinted through the doorway and out of the apartment.

* * *

Tim watched as she ran away from him; he knew he had hurt her but he didn't care. He did this for her own good, she wouldn't see it right now but later on she will. The way she looked at him before she left had made it feel like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Her eyes held defeat, like she had given up on him.

He moved to the couch and sat down, putting his face in his hands. Whatever he had with Lyla was over; he made that perfectly clear when he yelled at her. She would never forgive him and it was for the best. Somehow, after everything was said and done, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he just gave up something good. His gut was feeling unsettled like he just did something he shouldn't have done.

Jason was right all those years ago, he was a coward.

Tyra was right; he will probably drink himself to death.

Billy was right; no one would ever want Tim Riggins.

Lyla had just met him, but yet she knew the truth about him. She understood him enough to know that he wasn't worth the time. She wanted Prince Charming and Tim just wasn't going to be that person for her. Jason would be, without a doubt. He would love her, probably more than Tim ever could.

Tim smiled, a twisted little smile, because everything that he had put himself through was for Lyla. He pushed her away to keep her safe, himself safe and his secret safe. Still, he couldn't ignore the pain he felt in his heart for trying to destroy someone so good and pure.

"_You're exactly what I thought you were when I first met you!"_

There was emptiness in her eyes and hurt in her voice. Lyla didn't have to say a word for him to know what she was thinking, it was obvious, she found what she was looking for and it wasn't him. The moment she left, it was over, that whatever they had was over. It hadn't even moved past the first date.

Tim willed himself to walk into the small kitchen and grab himself a beer. He knew he wouldn't forget about their encounter without help. Popping the cap off he chugged the beer and slammed the empty bottle on the counter. The nap and then the argument with Lyla had sobered him and he desperately needed to return back to a drunken state. Tim grew mad when he realized he had run out of beer and opened every cupboard in the kitchen, looking for a prize.

"Gotchya." He smirked when he finally found a hidden bottle of whisky. It was unopened and a little dusty, he couldn't remember the last time he had the stuff. Tim made sure to stay away from the hard stuff, beer tasted better and wasn't so harsh. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, he thought.

Quickly, he opened the bottle and took a shot straight from the bottle. "Ah, my good friend, Jack, how I've missed you." Tim made a face but relished the burn as the liquid slid down his throat after taking another sip. He moved back to the couch and settled in for a long night of drinking.

* * *

Lyla cried the whole way home, she couldn't help it. Everything he had said, it cut her to the core. She never would have thought he could say such things about her. She wished she hadn't retaliated, she never meant what she said. It was done, whatever they had was clearly over. Tim insisted that she dated Jason and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. Now that the option of having something with Tim was stripped of her, Lyla felt she wanted it much more than anything with Jason. She wished that she wasn't crying for Tim Riggins but she couldn't help it.

The tears blurred her vision and she could barely see the road in front of her, Lyla wiped desperately at her cheeks and eyes to stop the tears from falling. When a dog ran onto the road she swerved out of the way and slammed on the breaks. She felt her body fall forward and slam into the seat belt which had tightened. Her body fell back against the seat and her tears immediately stopped as did her heart. Lyla gasped for her breath and blinked rapidly to see if she had hit anything.

After recovering from the initial shock, Lyla ran out of the car to see if she had hit the dog. There was nothing there; it must have been a shadow or something. The sun was setting in the sky and was casting oranges and yellows across the sky. It was beautiful, she thought. "Stupid, Tim Riggins!" Lyla shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular but she just felt the need to get that off her chest. She pounded her fists on the front hood of her car, getting all the anger from the afternoon out of her system.

Once she felt sane again, she jumped back into her car and headed home. Not a single tear fell from her eyes and she vowed to herself that it would never happen again. She wasn't going to cry over Tim Riggins ever again, heck, she wasn't going to feel anything for him. Lyla decided that she was going to give Jason her full attention from there on out. He was exactly her type and exactly what she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't hate me for what I did, I have my reasons. I found a video on tumblr of Tim Riggins and it was so inspirational that I had to write some of it in here. This is seriously the best video I have ever seen: **

**Type this into youtube if you're interested, can't post the full link.** /watch?v=OBxqIBo_xWo&list=WLBAF99D4B70BD7639

**P.S. can anyone guess what Tim's secret is? I've been hinting at it a little bit, 10 points to whoever guesses right! ;)**


	7. I Don't Want This Night To End

"Wow, you look great!" Jason exclaimed as soon as Lyla opened her front door. She knew in advance that they were going to one of his favourite restaurant in Austin and that he had expensive taste. Lyla decided on wearing a knee length red dress with a scoop neckline accompanied with spaghetti straps. It was form fitting at the top and flowed out when the material reached her the middle of her stomach. She straightened her long brown hair and pinned her side bangs to the side and out of the way.

Lyla gave Jason a good long look; he was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt. There was no tie, so his collar was open, making his attire look formal but not over the top. His dirty blonde hair was brushed and jelled so bits were sticking up at the front. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked and without notice she was smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Jason held out his arm and she linked it with his as he led her down the walkway into his awaiting car. "So where we going?" She asked when the two were in the car and heading out of Dillon. The car seemed high tech; to her it looked like the inside of a spaceship with all different kinds of buttons. She admired the vehicle no less, it must have cost a fortune. Men and their cars, Lyla thought rolling her eyes.

"Bartlett's. It's a steak house, you'll love it." Jason replied. "This is my favourite place to eat in Austin."

They rode most of the drive to Austin with idle chatter, mainly talking about work. Lyla explained how she ended up in Dillon and in turn listened to Jasons' endless stories from being an agent. He told her of how he travelled the country looking for the next big athlete to sign. In his two years, he had managed to almost visit every state at least once.

The pair arrived at the restaurant in record time, it helped they were going against traffic. Lyla was now sitting across from Jason, a white napkin over her lap and a steak dinner placed in front of her. They ate their food in silence, too consumed to make an effort for conversation. Bartlett's Steakhouse had multiple tables all in rows and sections draped with white table cloths and candles placed in the middle. The walls were dark and the lighting was dim, setting a romantic mood.

"Is Tim Riggins your best friend?" Lyla asked Jason out of the blue. She was at this fancy restaurant in Austin with Jason and he was being a perfect gentleman. She couldn't help herself, the conversation was lacking, and Jason was an open book. Lyla really didn't want to think about Tim but she was curious about Tim and their friendship.

"He's like a brother. We've been friends since we were kids and we've been through a lot together." Jason answered smiling.

Lyla nodded, letting his answer sink in. "So what's up him?" As soon as the question was out she cursed herself. This question was a rather personal question and she had no idea why she blurted it out.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, setting his knife and fork down onto his plate.

"Well I've heard people talk around town about him, I've heard things." It was a lie. She hadn't been in town long enough or out an about enough times to hear such things about Tim Riggins. Small town life meant everybody talked, so she took a stab at it, hoping she would get enough information out of Jason.

"Tim's been through the ringer a few times, more than the rest of us." He shrugged and she knew he wasn't going to expand on it.

Lyla sighed as she poked at the vegetables on her plate. By the time they had gotten their first course the pair had run out of things to talk about. Jason was being a perfect gentleman; he picked her up on time and led her out to his car. "So what's your story?" There had to be something about him, something interesting or something they had in common. No one was perfect; he had to have a story.

"Well I grew up in Dillon, had the typical southern upbringing. I was quarterback for my high school, we won state my senior year. What else? Oh, my family comes from money, so I've always lived rather comfortably. I was supposed to go Duke on a full ride scholarship, but that didn't end up happening." Jason frowned.

"What happened?" Lyla prodded, hoping to get more information out of him.

"I was in a car accident my senior year, I injured my spine and I never healed the same."

"I'm sorry, that must have been horrible."

"It was. Something I have to live with every day. But, I recovered and instead went to Columbia University got a degree and now I'm a successful sports agent." Jason smiled and his brown eyes were shining.

Lyla couldn't help to smile. He had gone through hard ships but came out on the right side, pushed through it. She realized how different he and Tim were, and she couldn't help but be glad she was here with Jason. This was the right choice.

After they were finished their dinner and the plates were cleared Jason spoke up, filling the silence. "So, tell me about what it was like growing up in the mid-west."

"It was alright, rather boring if you ask me." Lyla sighed, she really wished she lead an interesting life but growing up where she did, she was just lucky that she was able to get out.

Jason smirked. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Well my town wasn't obsessed with football, so that was a plus." She teased.

"What do you have against football?"

"Nothing, just it's a terrible sport to watch. It's like soccer, long and boring. I'm more of a hockey fan, myself."

Jason gasped. "Hockey? Good luck surviving in this town."

Lyla laughed. "I guess I better get used to football, huh?"

"Yup, sooner rather than later." He nodded and Lyla laughed.

They continued on with desert and light banter and laughter. Lyla realized that everything she had assumed about Jason was wrong; he was not what she was expecting. She had the simple things down; he was kind, smart and well mannered. She never would have expected he had a sense of humour, he was funny and spontaneous. The more she got to know him, the more interested she became.

Jason led her out of the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back. "So where to now, Mr. Street?"

"I think I know just the place, you'll love it." He smiled at her as he led her down the street. It was a little chilly for the sun was slowly setting in the sky. With it being early spring, they were graced with a later sunset.

They had been walking down the same street for almost five minutes, passing by numerous people who looked to be going home from work. Lyla had her arm linked through Jasons' and slowly reached down to grasp his hand in hers. It took Lyla by surprise when Jason stopped abruptly; she had been staring ahead, not really taking in her surroundings which she immediately regretted.

Lyla turned to see why Jason had stopped walking and when she had she saw the most gorgeous park and her jaw dropped. There must have been an acre of land in the middle of Austin with pathways and benches. In the middle of the park a small band of three members were playing softly inside a large gazebo. Off to the side, there was a round garden with flowers expertly arranged so there were various types, colours and sizes. In the middle of the garden was a fountain that had lights glowing inside, lighting up the middle fixture.

"This is beautiful." Lyla finally managed.

She turned to Jason who was smiling proudly at his surprise. "I thought you would like it. I found this my first day of work, I was so overwhelmed and on my lunch break I went for a walk and found this place."

Lyla stepped forward and pulled him into the park with her. They walked long the main pathway which lead right to the gazebo and stood silently listening to the music. It was old song, probably form the fifties, but the pair smiled and listened along. When they were finished, she dropped a bill inside one of the guitar cases and led Jason towards the fountain and flower bed.

"I can't believe something like this is in the city!" Lyla exclaimed. She really couldn't get her mind wrapped around it. The park was a small paradise amongst the city life and it was truly beautiful.

"I know it's amazing." Jason agreed.

When Lyla had enough of walking around the garden and discovering every flower that was planted, they sat on one of the benches facing the garden and fountain. The sun was now close to setting in the sky with oranges and yellows casted out. The pair in silence as the sun lowered and even watched the people walking by with significant others, friends and pets. Lyla sighed and placed her head on Jason shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Well done, Mr. Street, I think this is the best date that I have ever been on. I'm impressed." Lyla smirked at him. It was late and they stood on her front porch under the front lights.

"So you think I'll get a second date?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Lyla winked. They stood inches away and could feel the heat of Jason's body and she stepped closer so their chests were touching. His light brown eyes were shining and she felt drawn into the warmth of his eyes as she stared into them.

Jason dipped his head down slightly and captured her lips with his. She was expecting the kiss, she wanted it. The night had been so perfect that she was waiting for the ending, to finally feel his lips against her own. Her hands flew up to his neck to pull him closer to her while his hands rested on her waist.

Lyla was disappointed when he pulled away but smiled anyways. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a quick peck on his lips. "How about a second date this week?" Lyla asked shyly.

His smile grew to light up his whole face. "I would love that!" Jason leaned down and placed a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you Saturday!" Lyla nodded and smiled in approval as Jason turned on his heel and headed back to his car.

She waved as Jason pulled away from the curb and retreated back inside. The night she had was perfect, Jason was perfect. Lyla couldn't wipe the smile from her face, for the first time since moving to Dillon, she was happy. It was a genuine happiness; something about Jason brought it out in her. Even though they just had their first date, Lyla felt she knew him and knew that he would never hurt her. Jason was the right choice for her, the safe choice.

* * *

Tim sat at the bar in The Grill nursing a beer. He was grateful that the week had ended and that the place was rather quiet for a Friday night. The week had gone by rather quickly; although, for him he had been drinking his nights away so the week blurred into one. Now, it was a Friday night and he was drinking alone. He felt better about it though because he was out in public, not drinking alone at home.

The Grill was empty, but there were a few people around him at the bar. To his left, a girl with dark brown curls and tanned skin sat eating dinner. He looked over at her, studying her features and actions. She was clearly there alone and couldn't be older than twenty, definitely younger than the drinking age and yet she was drinking some alcoholic beverage.

When she finally noticed him staring at her she spoke up. "Care to join? It's less creepy than staring." The girl raised an eye brow at him as she took in who she was talking to. "Aren't you Tim Riggins? Panthers Tim Riggins?"

"I am." Tim half smiled at her.

"Becky." She said as she moved to the barstool beside him.

Tim nodded, he would rather be alone but if he wanted company it would be with someone as pretty as her. Becky continued to finish her meal as Tim finished his second beer and started on his third. He wasn't in the mood for getting drunk but somehow he found himself at The Grill with a drink in his hands. As he sipped his freshly poured beer, he could feel Beckys' eyes on him. He turned his head to find her eyeing him, there was an evident frown on her facec and her eyes held a bit of sadness.

"What's it like being the guy who used to be Tim Riggins?" Becky finally asked. Her head tilted to the side, almost like she was sizing him up s she waiting for his answer.

Tim was taken aback by her question but felt more annoyed than anything. "I'm still Tim Riggins." He replied in almost a groan.

"Yeah, but, you know what I mean though? You're all center of the universe in Texas one year and the next, boom you fall off a cliff." She replied.

"Yeah well I haven't really thought about it."

"So what do you do with yourself now?"

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar by yourself?" He snapped.

Becky rolled her eyes. "I guess that's my cue." The girl stood up and began to leave but turned around to get in the last word. "Good Luck, Tim Riggins, I hope you find what you're looking for" With that, she turned back around and headed out of The Grill.

Tim sighed and finished off his beer. His night had been ruined by thoughts of his past, things he hadn't thought about in years. In all honesty, Tim hadn't thought about any of it. He thought he was still Tim Riggins, but maybe on second thought, he wasn't anymore. He wasn't that kid who barely got by in school, who had rally girls do his homework, who was one of the star players for Panther Football. He wasn't a State Champion anymore, all those things made him Tim Riggins and now he has none of it.

The girl was right, he wasn't Tim Riggins. He wasn't even sure anymore what he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: Can't believe this is already chapter 7! hope you liked the scene with Tim and Becky, some of the dialogue is the same as season four, but it was too good and I had to put it in here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think!**

**P.S. this chapter was so hard to write, I really struggled at the beginning while trying to write Lyla/Jason scenes. I would much rather write about Tim Riggins ;) **


	8. Suspicious Minds

Lyla and Jason had officially been dating for one month and she had never been happier. They spent their evenings together, often they would travel into Austin and he would take her to an upscale restaurant for dinner. She wasn't a fan of those dates, she would rather they cuddled on the couch watching reality television or an old movie while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. What could she say? She was a simple girl; she didn't need the extravagant dinners or gifts that Jason was so fond of.

However, somehow within the month they had settled into a predictable schedule, one which comforted and unsettled Lyla.

It was a Thursday night and as far as she was concerned she didn't have any plans with Jason so it surprised her when he showed up at her house early in the evening. Lyla was already settled in for the night, despite the time. She was curled up on the couch watching the news in her pajamas while eating ice cream. When she heard the knock on the door, she hesitantly got up to answer the door after she set the desert back in the freezer.

"Jason, what are you doing here? Don't you usually work late tonight?" Lyla questioned as he walked into her house after she opened the door and he gave her quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well, hello to you too." He replied. "I have a surprise for you, get dressed because you're coming with me."

Lyla was stood on the spot with her mouth gaping open. He wasn't one for surprises, so she was taken aback by his spontaneity. Finally, she willed herself to move and closed the front door. Jason was already sitting in the kitchen at the island reading the local paper. She noticed he had this habit of making himself at home so easily.

When she returned from upstairs Jason smiled as he took her in. Lyla decided on a navy blouse and black skinny jeans. "So are you going to tell us where we're going?"

"Hmmm…" He contemplated as he strode over to where Lyla was standing by the front door. "Nope!" Jason gave her a peck on the lips before pulling her out of the house and into his awaiting car.

* * *

Jason had been waiting all year for this weekend; it was by far one of his favourite town events. He also couldn't wait to share it with Lyla, which he felt it was best to be left as a surprise. So when the opening day finally came, he couldn't hide his excitement and showed up at her house unannounced.

He was satisfied with how things were going with Lyla, everything was running along smoothly. He had no complaints with her, she was great and their time together was fun. Jason often took her to Austin for exquisite dinners and lavished her with gifts. He hoped that she didn't disapprove of his surprise date that he had planned. So when she agreed to go without any arguments, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jason, where are we going?" Lyla asked from beside him in the passenger seat. He looked over and smiled at her as he continued to navigate through the side streets of Dillon. "I hate surprises." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest when she realized he wasn't going to tell her the final destination.

Jason just laughed at her childish behaviour. When he came close to his surprise he started to feel nervous, he had only ever taken her to lavish places. This was not lavish, or exquisite. His smile began to falter when he parked the car amongst the others in the makeshift field parking lot. He helped Lyla get out of the car and watched her nervously at she took in the scenery.

Ahead of them was a giant sign that read 'Pantherama' that hung at the entrance of the carnival. This event was annual in Dillon and had been for the past twenty years. It was to help raise money for the athletic department at Dillon High School. A Farris wheel with glowing lights towered above a few dozen tents that held different games and information booths. Like always, the town had outdone itself over a high school event.

"Wow! What is all of this?" Lyla asked s she took in the remainder of her surroundings. Jason grabbed her hand and led her towards the front gate.

"Why, it's Pantherama, my favourite town event! It's a fundraiser for the high school to raise money for the athletic department!" Jason exclaimed enthusiastically as they joined the line that was waiting to buy admission tickets. "It used to be just for the football players but a few years ago they changed it for the other sports when funding had been cut back."

"I see." Lyla nodded. "So this is really your favourite town event?"

Jason blushed, it really was cheesy but he couldn't help but love the atmosphere. Everyone in Dillon gets together for our days to celebrate and raise money for athletics. It really was a great cause. "Of course it is!" He finally responded. They reached the front of the line and Jason paid for the admission tickets and a few additional tickets for games. "This will be fun, come on!" Jason grabbed Lyla's hand and pulled her through the entrance and into the crowd of the carnival.

"It looks like the whole town is here!" Lyla exclaimed. She was taking in all the unfamiliar sights around her, but to Jason it looked the same as it had for as long as he could remember.

"Because they are. Everyone in Dillon goes to Pantherama, it's a tradition." Jason said proudly. There may be two high schools in the town but Pantherama was started long before the second school was even built. Besides, East Dillon High School doesn't excel in sports the way that West Dillon does. He grabbed a hold of Lylas' hand and led her towards the Ferris wheel. "Not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Nope!" She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Lyla was having a blast at Pantherama. Jason was showing her around, taking her to the different booths and meeting members of the town. They played a few games against each other, Jason proudly winning her a stuffed bear at the whack-a-mole game. These were the type of nights Lyla had yearned to do with Jason, she had grown bored of their usual dinner dates at fancy restaurants, and she needed low key dates like this as well. Something inside her told her that Jason Street, a man who grew up privileged did not do low key dates.

"My town back home never did things like these, I'm jealous." Lyla said. The pair was walking aimlessly around the carnival grounds, taking a break from the rides.

"All more reasons to like Dillon then." Jason smirked at her.

He stopped abruptly and pulled her into him , his arms reaching behind her to hold her close. He leaned down and captured her lips with hers and Lyla felt her knees go week. She broke away from the kiss and smiled at him. "I guess so." She replied grabbing his hand and pulling him with her as began walking again.

"Uncle Jason!" A little boy with brown hair who looked around four years old was running towards them. Lyla watched as Jason crouched down as the boy ran into his open arms, she looked to where the boy came from and couldn't find where his parents were.

"Hey, little man." Jason said when he stood up and ruffled the top of his head. "Where's your parents?"

"I don't know, around." The boy replied trying to act innocent. "Who are you?" He asked Lyla once he noticed she was there.

"Stevie, this is my friend Lyla." Jason responded, he reached out to her and pulled her into his side, his arm around her waist.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Stevie asked.

Lyla looked over at Jason, they hadn't talked about what they were yet. "Yes, she is." He replied for her.

"Ew, gross!" Stevie exclaimed and then ran off the way he came. Jason started laughing at the young boy as the two both watched his retreating back.

"Who was that?" Lyla spun around so she was facing Jason and saw he was smirking at her.

"My nephew. Technically Tims' nephew but it's a long story and for another time. Come, I have an idea." With that all questions that Lyla had were pushed aside and she was being led through the crowd my Jason.

* * *

Tim was passed out on the couch, happily sleeping away a stressful workday when he heard a female voice pounding on his door. "Tim Riggins, open up!" It was Becky. She hadn't left him alone since he met her almost a month ago and he had tried hard to push her away. She kept coming back for more which meant that Tim was stuck with her.

"What do you want, Becky?" Tim asked when he opened the door. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden change of light. The sun was setting in the sky and sending the remaining light into the room.

Becky stood their stunned and he looked down to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Uhh, wanna go to Pantherama?"

"No." Tim said and turned around and walked back into his apartment, allowing Becky to follow him in.

"Why not?'

"Because, it's stupid."

"Pantherama is not stupid; it is the best weekend in the world. Better than all the holidays combined!" She exclaimed.

"You sound like Street."

"Come on, Tim Riggins, get dressed because we're going to Pantherama!"

Tim tried to stare her down but she pushed him into his bedroom to get dressed. When he emerged, Becky was cleaning up the recent mess he had made in the kitchen. She had this habit that whenever she visited him, she cleaned up his apartment. He didn't mind because the place really looked better without beer bottles and pizza boxes all over the place.

"Let's go, Tim Riggins." Becky said as she linked his arm through his and led him out the door and towards the festival.

"I don't get it, what's so great about Pantherama?" Tim asked while they walked along the sidewalk leading to their destination.

"It's just amazing how the whole town comes together for a good cause. I mean, it's great how the town is so supportive of high school football, but outside of that this is the one event where everyone gets together and has fun." Becky explained, her dark curls bouncing with every step she took.

When they walked through the front gates of Pantherama, Tim was in awe. He realized he hadn't been to one in years, probably since high school. It had changed. Before, it was only to fundraise for the Panther football team but now it was for all school teams. There were more rides now and booths that held games and even more food stands. "So, where to first?" Tim asked, unsure of where she wanted to go.

"How about we go get dinner first?" Becky suggested and Tim agreed.

They made their way through the crowd and found the food stands that were located in a corner with picnic tables situated beside. Tim grabbed hotdogs or both him and Becky while she scouted for an empty table. Since it was dinner time and all of Dillon was there, it had been hard to find a seat.

Tim sat quietly and ate his dinner while Becky talked his ear off about minuscule things. Mainly she talked about her week and what she was planning for the weekend that was fast approaching. This was how all their conversations went, Becky talked while Tim listened. He wasn't really a talker to begin with anyways. When he heard her stop talking her took a breath, relief for the moment of silence.

"Hey, Bex, did you grow up in Dillon?" Tim asked, he realized he really didn't know much about the girl.

"I did! My dad used to take me to Pantherama every year until he left my mom around ten years ago. Haven't seen him since, nor do I care." Becky replied smiling back at him.

He nodded in response. Becky was just like him, born and raised in Dillon. Also abandoned by a parent, something he was familiar with; although he was abandoned by both parents when he was young, though at different times. His mother left when he was five and his father was in and out until he was twelve; he officially left before his thirteenth birthday. Lucky for him Billy, his brother, was old enough and the burden of raising Tim fell on his shoulders. After that, their sibling relationship struggled and Tim often felt like he was on his own until he had been taken in by the street family.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Tim Riggins?" Tim heard Becky ask, breaking him from his own thoughts.

"Nothing." Tim answered, he wasn't thinking about much and he was not in the mood to talk about family.

The sun had set and there were lights hanging on strings above them and ones that lined pathways. Music started up and just beside the designated food area on the grass was transformed into a small place for dancing. There were already couples dancing and laughing having fun. He noticed among the couples was a familiar blonde headed man who was dancing with a pretty brunette.

Jason and Lyla.

The two were moving to an upbeat country song, Tim recognized it to be one sung by Alan Jackson. He watched them from the picnic table that he was still seated at. They looked happy, must still be in that honeymoon stage, Tim thought. It must have been a month since he told Lyla off and since then she seemed to have moved on. It hurt Tim that she would so easily listen to him and date Jason. But he knew it was what was best, he knew he didn't deserve her.

"What are you looking at?" Becky probed but Tim didn't respond. Instead, he watched Lyla and Jason dance around under the lights. It really was a romantic setting and he realized he was jealous of his best friend. That he got to be there with his girl and dance and have fun. Becky followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.

"Who's the girl?"

"No one."

"You know, you really are a hard person to have a conversation with." Becky remarked. Tim gave a small smile while he kept his eyes on the dancing pair.

"Come on, Tim Riggins." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the make shift dance area.

A slow song was playing over speakers and the pair got into position to dance. He made sure to keep his distance from Becky so it didn't look like they were together. They stood a few feet from Lyla but the happy couple hadn't noticed him for they were in their own little world. "What are we doing?" He whispered to Becky, already a little nervous that Jason would notice them and say something.

"This is called dancing." She drawled out slowly so he would understand. He was about to reply and protest her actions but was cut off. "Just dance with me, Tim Riggins."

* * *

When Jason spun Lyla around out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar man dancing. When pulled back into Jasons' chest she looked over his shoulder to see Tim dancing with a pretty girl with brown curls. She looked a little young, like she had just graduated from high school. Lyla hadn't seen Tim in a month, she hadn't really thought about him either.

Lyla had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at seeing Tim dance with that girl. It was jealousy. It was outrageous and it couldn't be jealousy Lyla thought. But she stood there hanging onto Jason as she watched the girl look over at Lyla than back at Tim. She watched helplessly as that girl reached up and kissed Tim on the lips. When she pulled back away from Tim there was a smirk playing on her lips as she looked back at Lyla.

She wasn't sure if the unknown girl hanging off of Tim was his girlfriend or what but Lyla was angry. She knew she shouldn't be, that she was with Jason but jealous was rearing its ugly head. It had been a month since she's even spoken to him, she shouldn't be having these feelings. Lyla decided that she needed to forget about Tim Riggins and her jealousy and there was only one thing to do.

"Hey, do you want to go back to my place?" She asked Jason when she pulled herself slightly away from his shoulder.

"Sure, I'll walk you back. Ready to go now?"

"I meant do you want to stay the night?" Lyla smiled when she saw the light bulb finally go off in her boyfriends' head.

He smirked. "Of course, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her but stopped short a few feet away. She spun around and kissed him. It was right in front of Tim and that girl. Lyla was sending her a message that she was happy and she had a boyfriend. Lyla deepened the kiss when she felt Jason start moving his lips against her own, she had clearly taken him off guard.

Then without warning Lyla tore herself away from Jason and pulled him with her so they could make their way back to her house. She looked over her shoulder to see that girl glaring at her with a nasty look on her face. Lyla turned back around paying no mind to the girl or Tim. She had an amazing boyfriend and everything she could need. But she couldn't get the feeling that she was missing out on something more, something that she could get from Jason.

* * *

**A/N: I promise the chapters will become more interesting! Hope you enjoyed this one. I know you hate these weekly postings but they will remain this way at least for another two weeks. I have exams and assignments due within the next two weeks then it will officially be summer vacation, perks of a college student;)**

**p.s. a fun fact about me is that I'm a huge procrastinator and often write a majority of these updates thursday night. I need a due date to publish the chapters or else they'll never get written. **

**Send me your ideas for this story, it'll inspire me and I'll be sure to post early. Anyways, have a good weekend and if you have exams like me, good luck! **


	9. Buzzkill

Lyla awoke to the feeling of being pressed against a hard chest and she smiled to herself. She hadn't heard him come in last night; the visit was unexpected but lovely. Jason had been away in another state for work, it had only been a short trip, five days max, but she had missed him. They began spending more and more time together as they grew serious. After the night of the carnival, they spent their first night together and a month later he had frequent sleepovers at Lylas'.

She remembered when she gave him a key to her place, it was sooner than expected but a step that she felt was needed to move forward. It was a week after she saw Tim at Pantherama and was still trying to recover. The feelings that stirred within her scared her because she was supposed to be with Jason. However, she pushed them aside and focused on her boyfriend and the next step in their relationship. Lyla was always punctual, always on track to where she needed to be and this was another landmark that she wanted to pass with Jason.

_Lyla had been nervous all night for what she had planned for the next morning. She knew Jason would be excited so she couldn't understand why she was nervous or scared. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't what she wanted, or who she wanted. She pushed it away like she had every day for the past week. Seeing Tim brought back unwanted feelings, one of them being jealousy when she saw that teenager hanging off him. Again, Lyla pushed it away and focused on her plan for the next morning. _

_The next morning, Lyla went through her plan, getting everything set to surprise Jason. When breakfast was finished she placed the meal on a tray with a side plate of toast, a glass of orange juice and a coffee mug. Smiling, she made her way up her stairs towards her room where Jason was sleeping. She pushed the door open and quietly stepped into the room and placed the tray on the bedside table beside Jason._

_Jason was on the edge of the bed lying on his back, so she took advantage and placed soft kisses on his lips. She rested her lips against him and whispered, "Jason, wake up." _

_He smiled against her lips, liking the way up call. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and he pulled her on top of him as she let out a shriek of surprise. Jason laughed and pressed his lips to her lips while she was looking up into his brown eyes. "I can get used to a wakeup call like this." He joked. _

_"I brought you something." Lyla said in between kisses. His eye brow raised in question and she pointed to the bed side table where his elaborate breakfast was getting cold._

_"Breakfast in bed?"_

_"Yup." She replied getting off him to grab the tray and place it over his lap when he sat up in bed._

_"I really can get used to wake up calls like this." He repeated, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her. "Thank you."_

_"Anything for you," Lyla winked before walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing in. _

_"Where's your breakfast?" He asked looking over to see she was empty handed._

_"You think this whole breakfast is for you?" She reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate and plopped it in her mouth. "Haven't you heard of sharing?" _

_"Doesn't ring a bell, single child syndrome." He shrugged before turning his attention to the food on his lap._

_They sat in bed eating silently and when they neared the end of the meal Lyla snatched the orange juice. Lyla watched as he absent-mindedly picked up the coffee mug then look at it confused when he noticed there was no coffee in it. Jason looked over to Lyla clearly confused as to why she would give him an empty mug. _

_"Look inside," She nudged._

_Jason followed her instructions and looked inside the cup and a smile slowly crept onto his lips. "What's this?" He asked, holding up a key._

_"It's a rat." Lyla replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "What do you think it is? Clearly it's a key…to my house."_

_"I thought so." He said smugly. Lyla playfully hit his arm. "I have something for you too." Jason moved the tray off his lap and jumped out of bed. She watched as he scurried into the closet in only his boxers. When he returned, he grabbed her wrist and turned her hand so her palm was facing up. He gently placed a key in her hand._

_"Jason, you don't have to do this just because I gave you mine." Lyla said, nervous that he was feeling forced to exchange keys._

_"I want to." He replied and kissed her lips softly. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. _

_Lyla relaxed into him, pleased at how well her plan worked. She needed it to work. Needed to get Tim off her mind and move forward with Jason. Lyla rested her head on his shoulder and felt as he placed a kiss on her forward. She agreed with Jason, she could get used to mornings like this._

Lyla was brought back to reality when Jason rolled her over and pulled her into him, so they were nose to nose. "Good morning," Jason smiled, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Morning, when did you get in?" She asked.

"Around 3 a.m."

"And you came right here?"

"Of course, I missed my girl." Jason winked, kissing her on the lips. "That key is actually quite useful."

"You should have gone home, it was late."

"I wanted to see you."

"That was very sweet of you." Lyla replied, reaching over and giving him a kiss on the lips. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I have to go into work for the day."

"Oh, well how about you meet me at The Grill tonight when you're done?" Lyla asked.

"Sure. I better get going." Jason said as he pushed the covers off and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom.

Lyla sighed. Jason was always coming and going from her bed. She understood that he worked and his job was important to him, she just wished she got to spend more time with him. He had been gone a lot in the past month, spending a few days at a time in different places. Every time he returned with a gift for her, like he could buy her forgiveness for his absence.

It was a Saturday morning and judging by the lack of sun filtering in to her bedroom it was still early. So she sunk back into the covers and pulled them up over her head, hoping to get back to sleep.

* * *

Tim sat at the bar in The Grill with a beer in hand. Usually it wasn't busy on a Saturday night but there was a special promotion going on which caused it to be a little crowded. With drink in hand, Tim was in his own world. He was used to being alone in a crowded place. If it wasn't for Becky, he would probably spend all his time at home. But that girl forced him out to enjoy what the town had to offer, which was very little, but she never saw it that way.

Tim and Becky had grown close. She was a force to be reckoned with, which he appreciated. He didn't have ay romantic feelings towards her but he suspected that she probably had some for him. He never said anything after their kiss at Pantherama, he thought it was best to let it go. It hadn't happened again, Tim had actually kind of been ignoring her. He didn't want to lead her on but he still needed her as a friend, which left him at odds with himself because he didn't know how to act around Becky.

"Want another?" The bartender, Keith, asked. Tim nodded and the next second there was another bottle of beer pushed in front of him. "Becky stopping by tonight?" Keith lingered, making conversation with Tim who was his best customer.

Tim shrugged; he assumed she would probably drop by, she frequented The Grill often. As the restaurant grew busier and louder, Tim retreated into himself at the bar. Often, he would glance back at the door hoping Becky would already arrive for he was growing uncomfortable in the crowded place.

When he looked back at the door a familiar brunette walked in. She had wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes, dressed casually in jeans and a white blouse. Tim couldn't help but watch as she looked around for a place to sit. The brunette decided on a table for two across the room, it was clear that she was waiting for someone. Tim secretly hoped she saw him and would join him at the bar, but she didn't even see him. So Tim returned his attention back to his beer and finished it.

* * *

Lyla entered The Grill alone, looking around she spotted Tim at the bar and chose to sit farthest away from him. When a waitress came to her table, she placed her order. It surprised Lyla that The Grill was so busy. The last time she had been there it was nearly empty and that was over two months ago when Tim had brought her.

An hour later Jason showed up at The Grill looking rather uncomfortable. He was still wearing his work cloths, which consisted of a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie. This wasn't his scene; he stuck to five star restaurants that were located in upscale neighborhoods in Austin. Jason had a taste for wealth and money, something Lyla wasn't used to. The Grill, however, was her scene; it was where she felt the most comfortable even in a new town. There was a feel to the place that made you feel safe and at home.

"Hey." Jason said as he walked over to Lyla and placed a kiss on her cheek before kneeling beside her. "Want to go dance?"

Lyla looked up to see many couples, young and old, dancing on the dance floor. She smiled and nodded. Jason held out his hand after standing up and Lyla took it as he led her into the middle of the dance floor.

He pulled her into him and her hand flew to his shoulder while the other was clasped in his hand. She let out a laugh at the sudden surprise and caught Jason laughing along with her. Lyla had never seen him look so carefree and in the moment. He always seemed so stress and calculated, robot-like.

"You look happy." Lyla commented.

"I am." He replied, smiling down at her while he pulled away slightly. "I brought you something back from Anaheim." Jason then pulled out a small black rectangular box.

Lyla accepted, pulling away slightly as she opened the gift. Inside sat a beautiful sterling silver diamond tennis bracelet. Her jaw dropped in disbelief at the extravagant present, "Jason, this is too much, you didn't have too…"

"I wanted to." He grabbed the bracelet from the box and clasped it onto her wrist. "It's beautiful, just like you." Jason took the box back from her and placed it back in his pocket before taking her back in his arms again.

They continued dancing; Lyla rested her head on his shoulder contented. When her body turned she saw Tim still sitting at the bar but this time with the girl from the carnival. She quickly looked away, hoping the hurt she felt when she saw them would go away. The image was ingrained, like ones from the night of the carnival.

Lyla was pulled from her thoughts when Jason pulled back and kissed her cheek. She turned her attention back to him, "thank you for the bracelet, I love it."

"Anything for you." Jason smirked before kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body into hers as she deepened the kiss. A moment later, Lyla pulled back and looked up into his eyes that were sparkling. "What to get out of here?"

Lyla smiled up at him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I would love to."

Jason grabbed Lylas' hand and led her out of The Grill, but before they exited through the front doors she stole a glance behind her. She saw Tim looking at her and she couldn't distinguish the look in his eyes. The girl beside him was talking and drew his attention back to her and he smiled. Lyla shook her head as she turned and looked back at Jason who had a tight grip on her waist now as he led her through the doors.

* * *

"So, Tim Riggins, what are you doing here tonight?" Asked a familiar voice from beside him, he looked over and saw Becky perched on the bar stool.

"I didn't know it was going to be busy." He shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, who knew that cheap wings and beer would draw this many people from their homes." Becky replied.

Tim looked around the room, it was packed, something he wasn't used to seeing in The Grill. He caught sight of Lyla and Jason laughing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor and he couldn't help but frown and turn away.

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one with Jason Street." Tim shot her a look. "Don't give me that look; I saw the way you were looking at her."

Sometimes Becky was too smart for her own good and Tim didn't know what to do with her. "She's no one"

"Doesn't look like it by the way you were staring at her." She joked.

"It's nothing, just drop it." Tim snapped.

"Okay, fine." Becky sighed.

The pair sat at the bar for the rest of the night which consisted of Becky talking about everything under the sun while Tim stole glances at Lyla. He was half listening to what his friend was saying and often grunted or nodded to let her know he was listening. The moment he saw Lyla step through the front doors of The Grill his night was ruined. When she was near he couldn't think of anything but her and the regret he felt. Then seeing her with Jason made him cringe. No amount of alcohol would ease the pain of being in the same room as her.

When Lyla finally left, Tim let out a sigh of relief. He watched as she turned and noticed him watching her but didn't give her anything, he remained neutral. He didn't want her to see what he was feeling.

"Tim Riggins, are you even listening to me?" Becky asked from beside him, snapping him out of his Lyla slump.

Tim let out a laugh and turned his attention back to her. "Sorry."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah." Tim replied as he slid off the stool and headed out the door, knowing Becky was following close behind.

They walked in silence, side by side, until they reached his intended destination, the town square. Tim sat down on a bench and Becky followed his lead and sat beside him. He was hoping she would remain quiet and would allow him to think, just for a few minutes.

Lylas' words from months ago ran in his head, along with others. Things said to him that was the truth. The harsh reality he was faced with by growing up as Tim Riggins.

_Exactly like I thought you were…Nobody else wants you… Absolutely nothing…I'm so disgusted in you…You have no potential…I'm disappointed in you. _

"You ever just feel completely useless?" Tim asked, bringing himself out of his thoughts. He looked over at Becky and noticed the concern and remorse etched onto her face.

"You are not useless."

"Right." Tim turned away but Becky grabbed his hands and pulled him to face her.

"You are many things, Tim Riggins, but useless isn't one of them." She said, grabbing his face in hers.

Tim looked up into her brown eyes and saw she was telling the truth. He may have just met the girl and he knew she wasn't a liar.

"I care about you, Tim. You may think that nobody does and maybe they don't, but you'll always have me." Becky pulled him into her, her arms going around his neck. "You're stuck with me." She whispered into his shoulder.

Tim smiled, he may not appreciate her sometimes, but she always knew what to say. "Thanks."

"Now, let's get you home." Becky said, standing up and pulling Tim with her.

Becky started to walk away but Tim reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Thank you." He whispered into her curly hair, this time her meant it. She had entered his life when he had no one and she would never know how grateful he was for it.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive my tardiness and the grammar errors in this chapter. I literally wrote this chapter while watching a movie that will be on a final for tomorrow. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'm really excited for the next one, it will be bomb dropping. But don't be surprised if it's late, I have 4 finals plus a test this week. **

**P.s thanks to the reviewer who asked where this chapter was, it really got me going into writing it because I was beginning to feel like no one was even reading it or even interested. So thank you, and if i miss another friday update, don't be afraid to kick my butt for it;)**


	10. Chuggin' Along

It was Wednesday and Lyla had been working hard on a new project all morning. She hadn't even noticed that it was almost noon until a colleague popped her head into her office.

"Lyla, your boyfriend's here for you." She heard from the doorway. When Lyla looked up, her new assistant who was the closest she had to a friend in Texas, Ally, was smiling politely at her.

"Thanks, Ally." Lyla replied, turning her attention back to her computer so she could save the work she's made on her latest project. She could feel Allys' blue eyes staring at her from across the room.

"He's cute, by the way." Ally finally said. Lyla smiled back at her friend, trying to be polite. "Like really cute, why don't you bring him around here more often?"

Lyla looked up at Ally, her blue eyes shining and blonde hair cascading in waves around her face. There was an innocence about the girl which drew Lyla towards her. "Does he work in Austin?" Ally asked, moving to sit in the vacant chair that sat the corner of her office.

"Yeah, but he's always out of town." Lyla sighed.

"Too bad. Does he have any cute friends?" The blonde questioned.

Lylas' thoughts went immediately to Tim and she couldn't help but frown and shake her head. "I haven't really met any of his friends."

"Why not?" Her brows furrowed and her head tilted a little to the left.

"I don't know. We've kind of stayed in our own little bubble." She couldn't help but frown, again, at the realization that although they had dated for almost three months, she hadn't really met any of his family or friends.

"You know what that means?" Ally smirked.

"No, what?"

"He's hiding you. Maybe he's married and you're the mistress."

"I highly doubt that's the case." Lyla shook her head and then remembered she was keeping her boyfriend waiting. "Anyways, I don't want to keep that gorgeous boyfriend of mine waiting." She stood up from behind her desk and smoothed out her clothes. She was wearing a pale blue blouse and black blazer coupled with black pants.

"When you finally do, meet his friends, don't forget to introduce me!" Ally exclaimed from behind as Lyla excited her office and headed to the front of the building where her boyfriend was waiting.

"Hey, gorgeous." Jason said when Lyla finally joined him. When she approached, he reached out and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and led her out of the building and into the street.

"So, what's with this impromptu lunch date?" Lyla asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Do I really have to have a reason to have lunch with my girl?"

Lyla blushed. "No, it's just we never have lunch together."

"No better time than now" Jason smirked. "So where would you like to go, it's your choice."

"How about street meat?" Lyla watched as his face scrunched up in disgust, "have you ever tried street meat before?"

"No, it sounds unsanitary. How about we go to Donatello's for lunch?"

"Nope, we're having street meet." She replied as she tugged at his arm, pulling him to the closest cart.

When they ordered and received their hot dogs, they walked to the park from their first date and sat down on a bench by the garden. Quietly, the two ate their lunch and watched people walking about. Some were laying on the grass reading or sunbathing, while others walked their dogs. A few were also eating their own lunches while listening to the music from the gazebo.

"So, how was it?" Lyla asked Jason when they both finished their hotdogs.

"It was...good. Nothing compared to Donatello's Peppered Shrimp Alfredo, but still good considering it came from a cart out on the street. "

"Good to hear." Lyla smiled at him.

Jason stood up and extended his hand and she took it, and the pair quietly walked back to her office hand in hand. Lyla sighed when they reached Henderson Advertising Corp. which was located on a corner in the heart of Austin. Since it was a smaller branch, it was a quaint little building of three stories. In the three months that Lyla had worked in Austin, she had grown to love the little building and found it quaint and different from the surroundings.

It was safe to say that when she arrived in Texas, the firm was going downhill at a fast rate. Three months later, Lyla had turned everything around and they were finally on the right track. Lyla loved work and the friends she had made in the short amount of time she was there. Every morning that Lyla walked through the front doors to work was exciting and now she couldn't even imagine leaving.

"So I was thinking, you could come over tonight?" Jason asked breaking Lyla from her thoughts. She turned so she was facing him and looked up into his brown eyes. They were soft and addicting, she couldn't help but to stare into them.

"Sure." Lyla reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch." She said before she turned her back and walked back into work.

* * *

Jason walked back to his office which was a few blocks south of Lyla. Unlike her, he was situated in a large high rise which towered over the city. His office was located on the twentieth floor and looked out onto the river that happened to be two blocks away. Jason had been working for Fleming Star Sports Agency for almost two years and he had quickly become one of the best agents the company had. That was the reason behind why he travelled so often, because he was the best and got players to sign.

The travelling never bothered him; he enjoyed going to different cities and meeting different athletes. He had a connection with them, one that other agents don't have. Being a former athlete gave him an understanding to the players he signed and allowed him to connect.

As the work day winded down, Jason was preparing to go home when he got a call. His boss wanted to talk to him, probably about some trip he would be going on. Jason got up from behind his desk and made his way towards the large office at the end of the hall which occupied his boss, Marvin Gooding. Marvin was a sixty-five year old man who inherited the company, with greying hair and wrinkles. Jason knew that he was looking to retire but had no one to pass the company onto.

Jason knocked on the closed door and heard a quiet, 'come in' and he opened the heavy door and walked into the large office. Marvin sat behind his mahogany desk squinting at his computer screen; he didn't even acknowledge Jason until he was sitting in front of him on one of the wingback chairs.

"Street." Marvin nodded when he finally looked up from his computer.

"Mr. Gooding." Jason replied. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm sending you to Nebraska." His boss replied.

"What's in Nebraska?"

"Baseball player." Marvin looked down at his desk and gathered a bunch of papers and placed them into a folder then a manila envelope. He handed the package right to Jason before speaking again, "Your flight leaves tomorrow and you'll be coming back Sunday. Enjoy Nebraska." He turned his attention back to the computer and Jason took that as his cue to leave.

"Thanks." Jason said before leaving the office.

Jason stayed at work for an extra hour that night knowing that he would have minimal opportunity to work while he was away. He took a few calls regarding his business trip and calling Lyla to discuss the plans they had for the night. She had suggested they stay at home and watch movies, which wasn't his favourite thing. Jason liked going out and having a night on the town, not looking himself inside and watching television. He let Lyla have the one night once and a while where they got to do whatever she wished and it often involved a night in.

* * *

When Tim got off work he was exhausted, it had been a busy day with putting the finishing touches on the house they were building. He made his way to his truck and noticed someone leaning up against it, as he got closer the man looked familiar but different at the same time. This looked like the man who he hadn't seen or even spoken a word to in five years.

"Hey, Tim." The man said and at that moment, he knew who it was.

"Billy?" Tim replied. He squinted to see if it was really his brother, and it was. He had the same brown hair, although now it was longer. He had more of a beard but the brown eyes were still the same. This was not the Billy that Tim remembered.

"It's me, Billy Riggins." The other man said awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Tim asked as he set his tools in the bed of his truck and walked back to stand in front of Billy.

"Well, Mindy wanted me to invite you to dinner."

"Why?"

"She wants a family dinner." Billy responded.

"We're not family." Tim said, raising his voice a little.

"Yes we are. You and me, we're brothers."

"If I remember correctly, you disowned me, said you never wanted to see my face again. What's changed, Billy?"

"Everything. Look, I was wrong, I know that now. But, I need my brother."

"You are not my brother, you made that perfectly clear five years ago."

"I'm sorry, Tim. I was an asshole that day, everyone was going through a hard time. Please, just let it go and we can be a family again. Just come to dinner, we can talk."

"Why should I go?"

"For Tyra. Please, Tim? It would really mean a lot to Mindy." Billy pleaded.

Tim took a second to think about it, he missed his brother and since they had gotten into an argument years ago they had never been the same. He hoped that maybe this could be the start to something more. They were both mature and grown up, Tim missed his family.

"Fine, I'll be there. What time?"

"Seven and don't be late!" Billy answered enthusiastically. He stepped around Tim and clapped him on the back, before he left he said, "It's good to have you back, Timmy."

Tim was about to say something but his brother had already left. He shrugged and got into his truck to make his way home. On the drive, thoughts of their conversation ran through his head. Billy wanted them to be a family. Billy wanted his brother back. Tim decided that if Billy was going to make an effort to make amends then so would he.

* * *

Lyla was in a good mood when she made her way over to Jasons' house. She had made desert for their dinner and grabbed a few movies that she thought would be perfect for their night and also had her overnight clothes in her bag. They never really spent the night at his place; she had only been a handful of times. His house was huge and intimidated her a little bit just by how expensive everything was.

When Lyla approached his front door she thought it best to knock, not comfortable enough yet to walk right in. She raised her hand and knocked loudly a few times before the door opened up to a young boy was standing in front of her. He looked familiar then it hit Lyla that he was the little kid from the fair that ran right up to Jason. She noticed that he had hints of Tim, hazel eyes and brown hair.

"Hello." She said hesitantly.

"Hi?" he responded.

"What's your name?" Lyla bent down so she was at eye level with the young boy.

"Stevie. Who are you?"

"My name's Lyla."

Stevie smiled wide and she noticed he had a few teeth missing. "You're Uncle Jason's girlfriend!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside with him.

When Lyla entered the large kitchen she saw Jason standing at the island wearing an apron with flour all over his face. This was a side that he had never let her see and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Uncle Jason, Look who I found!" Stevie exclaimed, announcing their entrance.

Jason looked up shocked and almost embarrassed so she made her way over to him, letting go of Stevie in the process. She kissed his cheek and rubbed some flour off of his nose. "What did you get yourself into, Mr. Street?" Lyla asked.

"Billy and Mindy, his parents asked if I could babysit, they had some big dinner. Stevie wanted pizza so I started on making my famous homemade peperoni pizza. You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not!" She replied, kissing him again but this time on the lips.

"Ewww, gross!" Stevie yelled. Lyla looked over to find him sitting on one of the chairs sitting on the other side of the island.

* * *

By the time Tim got home from work he had enough time for a shower and to get changed before he had to go to Billy and Mindy's for dinner. When he arrived at their house, he was surprised at the changes they had made. It was the house Billy and him had grown up in. The grass was greener and there were actually flowers planted in the garden. A new truck sat in the driveway with a small car as well. Clearly they were doing well for themselves.

Tim knocked on the front door and when it opened Mindy was standing in front of him. She squealed and grabbed Tim and pulled him into her for a hug. When she pulled back Tim was able to get a good look at her. Mindy looked the same she remembered, blonde hair blue eyes, short in stature. Except now, she was pregnant.

When Mindy noticed him looking at her belly she spoke up. "Seven months. Stevie's going to get a brother."

"Congratulations." Tim said and gave a small smile. Mindy led him past the living room and into the dining room. They had painted all the walls an off white or beige and new furniture sat in places where the old furniture used to be. "So where's Stevie?" Tim asked when he noticed the table was set for three.

"He's at Jay's. He wanted to see him." Mindy replied as she sat down at the table.

Tim sat across from her and then Billy came out from the kitchen with food. Billy set down the chicken in the middle of the table and sat down at the head of the table. Tim never would have ever expected to see his big brother cooking dinner or living in a nice house with a family. He was proud that his brother had provided for his family, something their own father could never do.

"Hey, Tim." Billy smiled at him. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Mindy replied happily.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got a very helpful review so I decided to break out of my bubble and add more characters into this story. Sadly because of the change of plans i didn't get to drop anything big in this chapter. But next one will hold a few flashbacks! This chapter is on the shorter side because I wanted to break the dinners up into two parts just because I do plan on the flashbacks. Maybe we'll get to find out what happened between tim and billy?**

**Anyways, I am done school now! YAY! So I am planning on updating wednesdays and sundays starting next week! So if you have any suggestions, please let me know, I'm always open for new ideas. **


	11. Easy Silence

_Billy Riggins watched amongst everyone as his brother ran the last fifteen yards scoring the final touchdown that led the Panthers to win. Billy cheered along with the crowd, celebrating. This was the final game in the playoffs that would lead the Panthers to the State Championship. _

_He drove back home in his old truck with Tim sitting beside him after the game. They talked briefly about the win and then settled into a comfortable silence as they listened to the radio. _

_All of a sudden, the front of the truck started emitting smoke so Billy reluctantly pulled the truck over to the side of the road. Both brothers got out to look under the hood. _

_"I think it's time you get a new truck." Tim finally said._

_"She's all good; I would never replace this beauty." Billy replied as he removed himself from underneath the hood. "She just over heated."_

_Billy walked to the bed of the truck and pulled a football out. The two walked onto the field beside the road and started throwing the football. _

_"So I was thinking of opening my own auto body shop." Billy yelled to Tim as he threw the football back. _

_Tim laughed. "You don't know anything about cars."_

_"Yes I do, I repair my truck all the time. Besides, I need to find solid work because soon Mindy won't be able to work." Billy caught the football and held onto it, walking towards Tim._

_His brother just looked at him, not quite understanding what Billy had just said but he could see the gears turning. _

_"What are you trying to say?" Tim finally asked._

_"What I'm trying to say is that Mindy is pregnant!" Billy said, now standing in front of Tim. He watched as it all sunk in and his smile lit up his whole face. _

_"I'm gunna be an uncle?"_

_"Yes!" _

_The next second Billy was being tackled to the ground by Tim and they began to fight like they did when they were younger. They rolled around on the ground, each one trying to get on top to throw a soft punch._

_When they were worn out, the two laid side by side on the grass. "I'm happy for you, Billy." Tim finally said, breaking the silence. _

_"Thanks, Timmy"_

* * *

Tim sat at the dinner table with Billy and Mindy, everyone eating in silence. The scraping of knives and forks filled the air when Mindy finally put her utensils down and spoke up. "So, Tim, how's work?"

"Good." Tim replied, looking up to address his sister-in-law before turning his attention to his brother. "How's Riggins' Rigs?"

"Good, doing really well. We've just opened up our third location! You know we started here in Dillon, then one's in Austin and the new one is in San Antonio." Billy explained not being able to hide his excitement.

"That's great." Tim gave a small smile. 

"Never would have guess that your brother had business smarts, huh?" Mindy smirked. "He joined forces with this big company, Olco Gas, so they plan on putting Riggins Rigs next to all their gas stations across Texas. That is if the first two are successful!"

"Congratulations." Tim said.

Mindy noticed that everyone had finished eating and got up to clear the dishes away but Billy stopped her and made her sit back down and relax. "So, how's Becky?" Mindy asked.

"How do you know about Becky?"

"Talk around town. Plus I've you two together quite a bit in the past few months." She raised a brow, smirking.

"She's just a friend."

"That's not what I've heard."

Tim shook his head. "Just a friend. She's there for me, especially now that Jay's too occupied with his new girl."

"Jason has a new girlfriend?"

"Yup, new resident in town, Lyla Garrity." He replied.

"Oh, when I go pick up Stevie I'll have to ask him about it." Mindy smiled to herself.

"Who's ready for desert?" Billy yelled from the kitchen. When he came into view, he was carrying a pie and a few plates.

"This looks good, babe." Mindy said when Billy sat down.

Billy and Mindy asked Tim more questions during desert. They often talked about the life they had now, not bothering to talk about the elephant in the room. Mindy was a stay at home mom and Stevie is in kindergarten. Billy was doing exceptionally well with Riggins Rigs which allowed them to renovate their whole house.

Tim sat their uncomfortably while they talked about their new life. He didn't feel connected to his brother like he used to, he felt disconnected from him. He had written him off five years ago and from that point on he didn't have any family.

After dinner, Mindy left to pick Stevie up from Jasons' house, which left Tim and Billy alone.

* * *

Stevie was lying curled up on Lylas lap while she leaned against Jason. The three watched the five year old's favourite movie, The Lion King. It was not the night that Jason had expected or enjoyed and Lyla knew that. She saw that he adored his nephew but he wasn't one for staying in and watching movies.

Jason was asleep within the first five minutes of the movie and she let him sleep, knowing he would only be miserable. It gave Lyla time for quiet and also to get to know Stevie better. The movie had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

Lyla quietly lifted Stevie up and walked towards the front door. When she opened it, a blonde hair woman with blue eyes stood in front of her.

"You must be Lyla!" The woman exclaimed and Lyla could only nod. "I'm Mindy, Stevie's mother." She smiled reaching out to take her son from Lyla. "Tim told me about you."

"What did Tim tell you?" Lyla asked nervously.

"Nothing, just that you were with Jason. So did Stevie behave himself?"

"He was great. We made pizza then played a few board games and we just finished watching the Lion King. He's a great kid." Lyla said, smiling down at Stevie who was asleep in Mindy's arms.

"Perfect. Well, I'll see you around, Lyla Garrity." Mindy waved and turned around to walk back to her car.

Lyla returned to Jason who was still on the couch and had his head leaning against the back with his mouth open softly snoring. She tried to stifle a laugh but failed and he startled awake.

* * *

_"__Get up, Tim!" Billy yelled as he walked into the living room to see Tim passed out on the couch with multiple beer bottles on the coffee table and the floor._

_"Go away." Tim muttered before turning over and covering his face with his arm. _

_"You got school, Tim, get up." Billy said, walking closer. _

_When Tim didn't budge Billy poured the glass of water he had been drinking onto his brother, aiming for it to hit his face. Tim jumped right off the couch and was in front of Billy in a flash. "What was that for?"_

_"Time for school, Timmy." _

_ "I'm not going."_

_"Yes, you are. I am tired of watching you drunk off your ass… So get up and go to school." _

_"No, you're not in charge of me, you can't tell me what to do!"_

_"Do you think I liked raising you and having to take care of you when dad left?" Billy shouted. "I get stuck with you because nobody else wants you."_

_If Tim hadn't been drunk from the night before he might have been hurt, but for the past few months he would drink until he couldn't feel anything. He drank so he wouldn't feel the hurt, the guilt, the grief that he felt every second of the day since the accident._

_"You have to get over it, Tim. The accident wasn't your fault, stop wasting your life away." _

_"Of course it was my fault. I'm the reason she's in the hospital and the reason Jay won't be playing college football. Everything is my fault!" Tim spat. _

_"I'm not going to sit here and watch you waste your life away. I'm not going to bring my son into this world with his uncle drunk off his ass every day." Billy looked at his brother and saw that nothing he said had changed his mind to clean up his act. So he resorted to the last thing he could think of to help him. "Get out." _

_"What?"_

_"Get. Out." Billy was looking at Tim with disgust and regret; like he had wasted the past ten years trying to take care of Tim only to have failed. _

_"You can't kick me out of my own house!" Tim said._

_"I can and I will. If you don't want to clean up your act then get out of my house." _

_Tim looked Billy in the eye, expecting him to back down. To say it was all a joke; but Billy stood his ground. Tim quickly packed his bag and got out before Billy could say another word. _

* * *

"Why'd you invite me to dinner tonight?" Tim finally asked Billy.

The two had sat in silence since Mindy had left to pick Stevie up ten minutes ago.

Billy looked over at Tim who was sitting on a separate couch across from him. "Well, Stevie is going to have a younger brother. It made me realize that I needed my younger brother…I miss you, Tim."

"It's been five years, Billy."

"I know." Billy looked down at his hands.

"I needed you, Billy. Back then, I needed my brother and you kicked me out."

"I thought it was for the best, what you needed. I thought you would get your act together."

"What I needed was for my brother, my only family member, to take care of me and tell me everything was going to be okay."

"Tim-" Billy tried but was interrupted.

"I needed you and you walked out on me!" Tim yelled, he stood up from the couch and began to leave.

"Tim, don't go." Billy pleaded.

"I needed you five years ago, but I sure as hell don't need you now." Tim said as he calmly walked through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Jason woke up to find Lyla standing over him laughing at him. "What's so funny?" He asked as he grabbed Lyla behind the knees and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him.

"Just the way you were sleeping." Lyla leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "It was kind of cute."

"Is that so?"

"Yup." She replied, giving him another kiss.

"So did Stevie go home?"

"Yeah, Mindy came and picked him up about two minutes ago. Did you have fun tonight?"

"It was alright."

Jason lifted his chin up to kiss Lyla, this time it lasted longer than a few seconds. He was bout to deepen the kiss when Lyla pushed at his chest and pulled away.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just did." Jason smirked and kissed her again.

Lyla pulled back, "I'm serious, Jason."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well a few months ago at Pantherama, you said Stevie wasn't your nephew. That he was Tim's nephew and it was a long story…"

"And?"

"And, can you tell me why?"

"I'd rather not." Jason lifted Lyla and placed her on the couch so he could get up. He walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer and heard Lyla follow him.

"Jason-"

"It was a long time ago." He interrupted her and sat at the island and she sat beside him. "Tim was going through a hard time, we all were, but him more than others. He started drinking all the time, we weren't even out of high school yet but he didn't care, any way to drown everything out. Billy didn't want anything to do with Tim so he kicked him out."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Well I've always been really close to Mindy and they welcomed me into their family. It was a way to stay close to people that I had lost. I went away to school, out of state, but when I came back Stevie was talking and calling me Uncle Jason because I was around so much. I never had any siblings and Tim was always like a brother to me and now Billy fills that role and Mindy feels like my sister." Jason explained.

"So you and Tim aren't close anymore?"

"Not like we were in high school. We've grown apart over the years and when I came back from college things had gotten better between us. But lately he's been distant and ignoring my calls, I think he's gotten back into his old habits."

Lyla placed her hand over Jasons. "You should talk to him."

He didn't bother to reply but finished off his beer and nodded. "I forgot to tell you, I'm going away tomorrow morning."

"Where to?" Lyla asked, allowing the change of subject.

"Nebraska." Jason replied and looked over to see her frowning. "What's wrong?"

"It just seems like you're always gone."

"It's part of my job."

"I know, it just seems like you're never here anymore." Lyla sighed.

He turned and gently raised her chin so she was looking at him. "I'm sorry, I'll try and talk to my boss and see if I can travel less."

Lyla gave a weak smile in response. "Okay."

"How about I make it up to you?" Jason smirked.

Lyla smiled wider. "I think that's an excellent idea, Mr. Street."

Jason leaned down again and kissed her, this time with more passion. When they finally came up from air, he grabbed her hand and pulled Lyla towards his room upstairs.

* * *

Tim left Billy's feeling like he did all those years ago, angry and alone. He got in his truck and headed home, he knew exactly what would help him feel better. A couple of nice cold beers would do the trick and if they didn't then he would resort to whisky.

He finally reached his hallway in the apartment building and when Tim rounded the corner he saw a familiar curly haired brunette sitting on the floor. "Bex?"

"Hey, Tim." She said looking up from the floor, smiling weekly.

"Have you been waiting here long?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

Becky stood up beside him and followed him inside. "Yeah." She blushed.

"Sorry, I went to Billy's for dinner." Tim replied. He walked straight to the fridge and grabbed two beers and opened them. Becky was already sitting on the couch waiting for him. Tim handed her one beer and took a sip of his after he was seated beside her.

"Oh, how was it?"

"Fine." He sighed, not wanting to talk about the disastrous dinner. "So, how come you wanted to see me tonight?" Tim asked softly.

"I just needed to talk to you, nothing important." Becky shrugged. "Do you want to talk about your brother?"

"He tried to make amends."

"And let me guess, typical Tim Riggins didn't want to forgive him?" Becky raised an eye brow, she knew him well.

Tim looked down at the beer in his hands wanting to avoid eye contact. "Not after five years, I couldn't. He walked out on me when I needed my brother most." He paused and looked at Becky, "How do you forgive someone for that?"

"I don't know. I guess you give it time and wait for them to apologize and make amends. If they truly are sorry, then you give it a chance and forgive them. He's family, Tim. Everyone needs family, including you. Don't let your pride get in the way; you have to let someone in."

"I did." He whispered. Becky tilted her head and her brows furrowed in confusion. "You."

"What?" Becky squeaked, trying to remain calm but failing.

"Everyone has walked out on me. Lately it has felt like I have no one, but then you walked into my life and I don't feel so alone anymore." Tim smiled.

Becky grinned and leaned forward, she pressed her lips lightly against him. As soon as Tim felt her kiss him, he pulled back.

"Becky…"

Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes began to water, rejection flashing through her eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I know what you said." Becky stuttered.

Tim reached out and grabbed both her hands and encased them in his. "I love you, Bex. You are my best friend and I will always be here for you. I just…I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, I'm so stupid."

A tear fell down the side of her face and he reached out to wipe it away. "You're not stupid. Look, you've been here for me when no one else has. You've been my rock and I don't want to lose you."

"Okay." Becky nodded and pulled her hands from his to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled weakly at her.

"Tim?"

"Yeah, Bex?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for wednesday updates! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually am very happy with how this turned out. I hope I cleared up things and if you're confused tell me and I'll fix any mistakes. It has always been my intention to have the Becky in my story like Becky from the show, a companion to Tim when he had no one. I tried to clear things up between the two in this chapter. **

**So I wonder if anyone has caught on to Tims secret? I've been hinting at it for so long now, and this chapter I definitely gave you lots of hits. I'm really excited for next chapter because everything comes to a head, we find out what happened to Tim in high school.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes or things unclear. Next update will be Sunday! :) **


	12. Don't Forget to Remember Me

Jason was reluctant to go on this business trip to Nebraska. The main reason was this would be the five year anniversary and wished he could spend it with Mindy like he did every year. His thoughts soon drifted to Tim and how he usually spent the day which was at the bar.

One year, Jason recalled, having to pick Tim up from the police station for public intoxication. Last year, Tim dedicated a whole week to being in a drunken stupor. Those were the exact reasons Jason worried about his friend but couldn't do anything about it because he was already in Lincoln, Nebraska.

Jason was going through his itinerary in his head while he headed out of the airport when his phone started ringing in his jacket pocket.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey, Jason." Lyla replied. "How was your flight?"

"Good." Jason smiled into the phone. She often had the habit of calling him whenever he landed while away on business. "How's work?"

"Boring. I have meetings all day."

"And what are your plans for tonight?" Jason asked, generally curious.

"Nothing exciting. I'm probably working late so I'll get take out and watch a movie at home."

"Sounds like fun."

"Mhmm." Lyla murmured.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you check up on Tim? He'll probably be at Smitty's tonight and just make sure he gets home alright and doesn't get into any trouble. I'm worried about him." Jason explained.

"Sure."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, Lyla, I owe you."

"Yes you do. Anyways, have a good time and good luck with your meetings."

"I'll see you Sunday." Jason said.

"Bye." Lyla replied and hung up.

Jason felt a like a slight weight was lifted off his shoulders. He and Tim hadn't been getting along recently but Jason vowed he would always be there for his best friend on the day of her anniversary. He vowed that when he got back from his trip he would put in a better effort at reconnecting with Tim.

After all, they had been friends for years, makes no sense to throw that friendship at the window now. Especially after all they've been through together.

* * *

Tim sat at the bar, drink in hand. He was at Smitty's and being a Friday it was considerably busy. However dense the crowds he didn't pay them no mind for he was in another world.

_"Dillon Panthers just won State!" The announcer yelled over the loud speaker._

_The game was over and all the players rushed onto the field, celebrating the win. Parents, siblings, and friends all followed suit, running onto the field. Soon there was a whole crowd gathered on the middle of the field. People were high fiving and slapping backs or giving hugs. _

_It had been ten years since the Dillon Panthers had won State or even got close to the championship game. The whole town of Dillon had travelled to Arlington and packed into the Cotton Bowl to watch the game. _

_Tim was in the middle of the crowd with Jason and a few other teammates. He noticed a familiar long legged blonde walking towards them and he smiled. _

_"Hey, Tyra!" Tim yelled, breaking away from everyone._

_"Good game, Tim. You played great." She smiled, her blue eyes shining. _

_"Thanks." He walked over to her and engulfed her into a bear hug. _

_"Ugh, you smell." Tyra laughed and pushed him away from her. She looked over his shoulder to see Jason walking towards them. _

_"Congrats on the win, Jay!" Tyra yelled, moving around Tim and jumping into Jasons outstretched arms._

_Tim watched as they whispered things to each other and laughed together before the kissed. He heard them whisper 'I love you's' to each other before pulling away. Tim joined them and pulled them into a three way hug._

_"There's a party tonight down by the lake and you two just so happen to be invited." Tim said. _

_Tyra and Jason laughed while Tim smiled at his friends. Tim felt like he was on top of the world._

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Tim heard from beside him. He peaked up and saw Lyla standing there looking down at him with a small smile on her lips.

"No." Tim grunted.

He was uncomfortable having her so close. They hadn't talked in months and rarely seen each other besides stolen glances here and there. The feelings he had for her still lingered within him, which was why he finished his beer and slid off the bar stool and left the bar.

Tim wasn't in the mood to deal with anything or anyone. This was his designated day to drink his pain away. Unlike any other day he drank into oblivion, tonight he had a purpose and that was to forget his pain and feel nothing.

"Tim!" Lyla shouted from behind him.

"Not now, Lyla." Tim yelled as he kept walking. He had one desired location in mind and he wouldn't stop until he reached it. Lyla raced after him and the next second he felt her spin him around so he was facing her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." She said, looking up into his eyes. Tim made sure to look anywhere but down at her, hoping he could avoid the impending situation.

"I'm fine." Tim snapped as he walked around her and continued on.

He heard Lyla follow behind him quietly but he didn't acknowledge her.

When Tim reached his destination, he sat down on a bench that lined the road. He was bent over, resting his chin on his folded hands. His thoughts went back to that night over five years ago, lost again in his head, he hadn't realized that Lyla had sat down beside him.

_"Tim, are you sure you're good to drive home?" Tyra asked, he hand on her hip she was looking at him with one eye brow raised._

_"I'm fine, I barely had one beer. Now go find your boyfriend so we can get home." Tim said. _

_It looked like every teenager in the town of Dillon had shown up for the celebration. Someone had bought a few kegs and brought them down to the small lake on the outskirts of town. Everyone was celebrating the win that the Dillon Panthers had just achieved. _

_Even though it was late January, everyone had made it out to the lake. Tim was sitting on a lawn chair watching the fire dance in the middle of a circle of chairs. There were others scattered around, they were either dancing, swimming or playing a game of football. A few were seated around the fire roasting marshmallows or hotdogs. _

_Tim had kept to himself towards the later half of the night. He paid his dues and celebrated with the team for them winning State. He was exhausted, they went from the game right back home and then to the party. Tim was a regular party go-er but he wanted to relish the State win by himself. _

_A few minutes later Tyra returned with Jason in hand. Both had had their fair share of drinks and Jason gripped onto her hand to keep himself from falling over. Tim ushered them into his truck, Jason sitting in the middle of him and Tyra._

_Tim pulled away from the lake and headed down the main streets of Dillon. "I can't believe we won State." He muttered, more to himself than to anyone else._

_"I know, it's been a long time coming." Jason replied. _

_"You guys deserve it." Tyra added. _

_"Did you see that pass I made to Smash?" Jason asked._

_"You mean the fifty yard pass that led to the final touch down?" Tim teased._

_"That's the one. She was a beaut." Jason replied and the truck erupted into laughter. _

_They were driving along the back roads, deciding on taking the scenic route home, even though it was dark out. Tim took a glance to his left, there was a field of cattle after a ditch that lined the road. He smiled to himself as he listened to Jason and Tyra chatter about the game. _

_Tim didn't notice he was still glancing out the side window until Tyra screamed, "Tim, look out!"_

_He looked up and saw a deer run into the middle of the road. Tim jerked the wheel to the left and sent the car spinning. It must have hit a rut in the road because the next second the truck was rolling over. The truck rolled over a total of two times before it came to a stop in the ditch. _

_Tim looked over to find both Tyra and Jason were unconscious. There was blood everywhere which made Tim feel ill to his stomach. His head was pounding and his ribs were sore which made it hard to breathe and fell into unconsciousness. _

Tim was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Lyla stir beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She replied.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Where did you go right now?" Lyla asked, reaching over and placing her hand gently onto his arm.

"Will you come with me somewhere?"

"Sure."

* * *

Tim had lead Lyla to a back road, one she wasn't yet familiar with. It was just off one of the main roads and was lined with farms. She was taken off guard when Tim stopped and laid down on the road. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. Lyla took a chance and laid down beside him.

"Have you ever been in a car accident, Lyla?" Tim asked out of nowhere.

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head to look at him. He sat there emotionless. "No."

"It's not something I would wish on anyone." He said. "One second you're driving along a secluded road and an animal runs out in front, so you swerve to avoid it. Clearly an animal's life is more valuable than your own. The next second you, you're upside down in a ditch and you wonder 'how on earth did I get there?'"

"Tim." Lyla reached out and placed her hand on his arm in comfort.

"I took my eyes off the road for two seconds. Two seconds and then we ended up in a ditch." Tim stressed. "We just won State; it was supposed to be the best day in our lives but ended up being the worst. How screwed up is that?"

"It's all my fault." He whispered.

"Tim, it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't taken my eyes off the road, Tyra would still be alive and Jay would be playing in the NFL."

Lyla was caught off guard. Jason had mentioned once about his football career ending prematurely but never explained. Then there was the mention of Tyra.

She was deep in thought, trying to figure out who Tyra was that she didn't even realize that Tim had gotten up and started walking away. Lyla jumped up and followed him.

"I got off easy, a few bruised ribs and a concussion. Jay injured his spinal cord, leading to him live the next six months in a wheel chair. Tyra hit her head her head pretty hard and also had internal bleeding. She went into surgery right away but never woke up; there were complications which left her brain dead. Brain dead at Seventeen" Tim scoffed. "All my fault."

Lyla slipped her hand into his and squeeze tightly. "It wasn't your fault, Tim. None of that was your fault."

"I get what you're trying to do but you weren't there, you don't get it."

"I'm sorry."

Ten minutes later, Lyla found herself in the Dillon cemetery. Tim had led her straight to a grave site and she read the stone.

_Tyra Collette_

_March 31, 1991-August 25, 2008_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

Lyla looked down at Tim who was on his knees and seemed lost in his own little world like he had been for most of the night.

* * *

_Tim had spent most of the summer passed out on the couch. He made sure he didn't make a habit of venturing too far into town, he could stand all the gossip that was being spread around about him._

_"Tim, open this door!" He head Jason yell from outside. Then there was a loud crash that sounded like a beer bottle had been thrown into the door. _

_Tim grabbed the beer that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him and opened the front door. He squinted, the sun harsh on his eyes but he saw his best friend sitting in a wheelchair. "What do you want, Street?"_

_"You haven't been to the hospital once." He stated._

_"I've been busy." Tim shrugged, taking a long swig of his beer._

_"Doing what? What is more important than visiting Tyra, your best friend, in the hospital?"_

_"Well drinking, partying, the occasional hookup." He smirked._

_"I wouldn't go around town bragging about your summer in a drunken stupor." Jason said._

_"Whatever." Tim turned to head back inside. He wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Golden boy Street._

_"They're pulling the plug today. Angela and Mindy have given up; they're taking her off life support." Jason yelled out to Tim. "I just thought you should know, in case you wanted to say goodbye." Jason turned around and left, leaving Tim standing on his front porch speechless and confused. _

* * *

"I never got to say goodbye." Tim finally said, looking up at Lyla. "I just couldn't. I couldn't go in there and see what I had caused, what I did to her."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tim. You were young; you didn't know how to handle things. Instead of facing them, you ran. It's not your fault."

"No, it was." Tim insisted.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen, nothing was your fault." Lyla replied. She saw his eyes start to water and so she bent down and pulled him into her, hugging him against her chest. "It'll be okay."

When Tim had relaxed she pulled him up to his feet and led him back to his apartment. He was almost in a catatonic state, not saying a word on the way back. She tucked him into his bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Lyla stood up and turned to leave when his hand reached out and stopped her.

"Thank you, for everything." He said looking up at her, his green eyes staring into her brown ones. They were full of hurt, sorry and regret. "I have never talked to anyone about this before."

Lyla smiled. "You're welcome. It's good to talk about these things, you can't bottle things up, it's not healthy. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

Tim nodded and let go of her hand after giving it a slight squeeze. She let herself out of his apartment and walked home. Everything that Tim had told him about his past was running through her head. She tried to process it all and realized that it explained a lot about him.

Everything she had ever thought about Tim Riggins was wrong, he was not the person she had thought him to be.

* * *

**A/N: I have had this chapter in mind from the very beginning of the story so I was very excited to write it! Hope you enjoyed it and explains any questions you had. Did any of you see that one coming?**

**Next update will be wednesday! :)**


	13. Top of the World

Lyla woke up the next morning with a lot on her mind. She understood what Tim was going through, but to go through five years and hold onto all that pain was something unimaginable. It made her question Jason and everything he had told her thus far in their relationship, which wasn't much.

Frowning, Lyla got out of bed and headed downstairs to make herself coffee. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs her home phone started ringing.

She made her way into the kitchen and picked up the phone that sat on the wall. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lyla." Said an overenthusiastic Jason.

Lyla groaned inwardly, it was too early to deal with cheerful people. She hwas not in the mood, especially after the bombshell Tim had dropped on her last night; it was bringing up residual feelings within her. They were feelings Lyla had long forgotten.

"Hey, Jason. How's Nebraska?" She asked with fake cheeriness.

"Good. I miss you though."

"I miss you, too." Lyla replied.

"So, did you see Tim last night?" Jason inquired .

"I did."

"And?"

"And he said he was fine." She answered.

"How could he be fine?"

"I don't know, Jason, why don't you explain it to me?" Lyla snapped her anger building.

"Lyla-" He started but she interrupted him.

"I told you everything, Jason. Everything. And you told me nothing other than the basics. We have been dating for three months and you didn't bother telling me about this?"

"I did, remember?"

"No, not really. You told me the basics but nothing in depth."

"Look, Lyla, I'm sorry. I can explain."

"Don't bother." Lyla said and hung up.

Lyla prepared her breakfast and drank her coffee before getting ready for the day ahead. She had nothing planned, seeing as it was Saturday, usually designated as lazy days. Her thoughts lingered back to the night before and she knew what she wanted to do.

So Lyla finished getting ready and made her way out of her house. She walked along the streets of Dillon, taking in the warm August air.

When Lyla arrived to her final destination she pounded on the door. Knowing the occupant would most likely be passed out after the night they had. She was surprised to see Tim a second later swinging the door open to reveal himself in only boxers. Her eyes raked over his perfectly sculpted body before landing on his eyes.

"Lyla? What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Can't we do it later, I don't feel well."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night." Lyla smirked. "Go, get dressed!"

Tim shot her a look before retreating back into his apartment to get changed. Lyla walked in, closing the door after her. She took a look around, remembering the last time she was there. The place was considerably cleaner, there wasn't so many bottles lying around and everything seemed to have a place.

When Tim returned he noticed her looking around and she blushed. "Becky likes to clean it up whenever she comes over." He explained.

Lyla nodded. "It looks good.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." Lyla smiled and headed out of his apartment. She heard him follow her after locking the door to his apartment.

* * *

Tim had no idea where Lyla was taking him, but he followed her lead as she led them through town. He was itching for a beer, to drown his sorrows but knew she would disapprove. Something shifted between them last night, he wasn't sure what but he felt like she understood him in a way that no one else did.

His thoughts drifted back to the night before, he had told her things he had never told anyone. He opened up to her and she listened and comforted him; no one took their time on him. He was Tim Riggins, not worth the time. Becky never really understood him or the pain he felt, but it felt like maybe Lyla did.

It came to a surprise to Tim when they had stopped, he had been too consumed by his thoughts that he didn't notice they stood in front of the lake. The only lake in Dillon, the one he was at the night of the accident. He hadn't been there in five years and it brought back so many memories. In the summer, Jason, Tyra and him would spend a majority of their time there. It was a place of familiarity and comfort back then, a refuge.

Tim looked up to see Lyla sitting on the dock watching the ducks swim by and he went to join her.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I knew you hadn't been here since the accident." Lyla replied.

"Yeah, for good reasons." He snapped at her.

"It's okay to come back here, Tim. As painful as it is, you have to remember all of the good memories you have here."

"Why?" Tim asked, curious as to where she was headed with this conversation.

"I bet you had a lot of fun here."

"I did."

"Tell me." Lyla looked over at him, giving him a small encouraging smile.

Tim took a second to try and pin point his favourite moment from the lake, but he couldn't find one. He enjoyed every second that he spent there.

"The first time I came here, I must have been ten or eleven. It was just before my dad left and there was never a second of peace in my house with my brother and him always fighting. Tyra, she came from a broken household too. Her mom was always working and never home and the same with her sister. One day the fighting had gotten really bad so I ran to Tyra's house and she was alone. We talked and she took me here. It was her favourite place. Somewhere quiet where she could just think." Tim explained.

"It's really nice here." Lyla said.

"It is." He smiled. "That day we were sitting on the dock, just like we are now, and she pushed me in. It was unexpected and as pay back I pulled her in after me. We spent most of the day playing in the lake or laying out under the sun on the dock. We just talked about how one day we would become better than our parents." He paused to look at Lyla. "She was my best friend and I killed her."

Lyla reached out and rested her hand on top of Tim's. "You didn't kill her, Tim. She would never want you to think that about yourself."

Tim nodded and the pair continued to stare out over the lake, enjoying the quiet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I've been where you have and suffered in the same way as you. I have felt trapped and consumed by pain of losing a friend. I know that you sit up at night and think of everything you could have done to save her."

He saw the sadness in her brown eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"I was twelve when I lost my best friend. I used to live in Pittsburgh and my family would spend the summer on Lake Erie, we had a cottage there and it was my favourite place. When I was twelve I brought my friend Amy to spend a weekend. We were fishing on the dock and were told not to go on the water." Lyla smiled to herself, reminiscing.

"Well, Amy was always the daredevil type and when she got bored she jumped into the lake, which was freezing. She swam too far out and she tried to keep her head above water and swim back to shore but couldn't. I ran to get my parents and by the time they got back she had gone under. My dad got her out but it was too late, she was dead."

"I know what it's like to lose your best friend. To feel that you were the reason for their death, to think of all the ways you could save them. If I had told Amy not to go swimming or if I swam out and helped her, even if I wasn't the best swimmer, maybe she would still be alive. But you can't think like that, it won't do you any good." Lyla finished.

"Why did you tell me all that" Tim asked.

"I care about you, Tim. I know how much Tyra's death affected you and that you have pushed everyone away. So let go and move on with your life, Tim. Start making amends to the people that you have pushed away, starting with your brother and then Jason."

"How do you know they'll forgive me?"

"They're your family; they love you and would do anything for you. Trust me on that."

"After the accident I was in bad shape. I skipped school, drank all day and night. Then they pulled the plug, she was brain dead but they kept her alive. Jason came by and told me but I never went to say goodbye. Eventually my brother got tired of me and kicked me out. It only got worse from there on. I never forgave him for it, either." Tim explained, frowning at the way he acted.

"Why not?"

"I felt betrayed, I was going through a hard time and he couldn't see that. He gave up on me."

"He was just giving you the push you needed to get yourself together. What happened after?" She asked.

"Coach Taylor, my high school football coach took me in." Tim smiled, thinking back on that time. "I was a mess but he took care of me, his family took me in. That was the first time that I had been a part of a family. It felt good, I felt safe and at home."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was."

"You should forgive your brother. You need your family and looks like they need you too." Lyla said.

Tim nodded, taking in everything they had talked about.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"Talking to me about this stuff, I really needed it."

"You're welcome." Lyla replied and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Tim relished in the warmth of Lyla's body against him and pulled her closer to him. He appreciated everything she had done for him, he felt like he was back on track and was going to get his life back together again.

After everything they talked about, Tim felt like they needed to lighten the mood and so before she could pull away he leaned over the dock, falling into the water and pulling her along with him. When both their heads popped above water, Tim splashed her and swam away. Lyla followed after him with him turning and splashing along the way. This was what they both needed, time to be free and let go of all their problems.

* * *

Lyla laid beside Tim in the grass staring up in the sky. They were waiting for their clothes to dry, deciding it was best not to walk around looking like they did. They chatted about little things, their life, family, home, high school. Nothing was off topic, Lyla asked a few questions about Tyra which he hesitated to answer at first but then once he started he couldn't stop talking about her.

Once Lyla felt her clothes were dry, she stood up and pulled Tim with her.

"Where we going now?" He asked with a small laugh.

"It's a surprise." She replied, nudging him before walking away.

"You know, I'm starting to hate your surprises." Tim called after before running to catch up with her.

"Sorry mine aren't as great as yours." Lyla teased. "But really, did you have to pull me into the lake with you?"

"Yup." He smiled, and it was a genuine smile. She had never seen his really smile before, but t lit up his whole face and she couldn't help but smile either.

"Ugh, I smell like fish."

Tim leaned over to take a smell and laughed. "You definitely do."

Lyla nudged him and laughed. "So do you, so it's okay."

The two laughed about idle things all the way to the final destination. When they pulled up to the house, Tim stopped short of the walkway.

"What are we doing here?" He asked and she noticed how nervous he actually looked at the moment.

"You need to talk to your brother." She replied. Lyla placed her hand in his and gripped it tight as she pulled him along with her up to the front door. She knocked loudly and waited for the door to open.

* * *

Tim sat in front of his brother like they had so many nights ago. Lyla had forced him into talking to Billy and hadn't even stayed to see things through. He was just about to say something when Billy spoke up. "I'm sorry about kicking you out."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't know what else to do, I tried everything else. I thought if I kicked you out it would open your eyes and you would get your act together." He replied.

"Okay." Tim said.

"Okay?"

"I don't know what else to say, Billy."

"How about 'I understand why you did it' or maybe 'I forgive you.'" Billy stated.

"But that would be a lie."

"Look, Tim, I'm sorry. But that was five years ago, you need to move past it. I'm here now, we can start over." He pleaded. "I just want my brother back."

Tim thought about it for a second. He really did miss his family and as much as he hated to admit it he needed them. "You're getting needy in your old age, Billy." Tim joked.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not yet, but I will. I need my brother." He replied.

The two got up and hugged each other tightly. It wasn't long before Billy had him in a head lock and Tim was throwing sucker punches into his gut. They were rolling around on the ground, much like they used to fight when they were younger.

"Hey! Not in the house!" Mindy yelled as she walked into the room.

"I wanna play!" Stevie screamed as he ran over and jumped on top of Billy and Tim.

"It's good to have you back, Timmy." Billy said.

"It's good to be back." Tim laughed as Stevie jumped on them again. A small elbow went into tm's side and he let out a laugh.

It felt good to be with family, and he couldn't believe that this was what he was missing out on for all those years. Family really was everything that someone needed to get by. Tim made a note to thank Lyla for everything she had done, because really she helped him put his life back together.

* * *

**A/N: So as heavy as this chapter got, I tried to lighten it up. Please forgive any errors, its really late and I needed to get this chapter up for you all. I really do hate being tardy. Anyways, hop[e you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S. shout out to everyone that reviews, I love hearing the thoughts you have on the chapters.**


	14. Begin Again

Lyla sat on the front steps of her porch reading one of her favourite books. The sun was setting and the air was warm, she put down her book to watch the sun lower behind the houses and trees. She couldn't help but go over her weekend and how it felt like everything had changed. She no longer saw Tim in the same light and was contemplating things she had with Jason.

The way she left things with him the day before had her cringing on the inside, knowing that it wasn't her finest moment. However, she felt betrayed by her boyfriend. Lyla had told him everything about her including her past. However, Jason didn't feel compelled to do the same.

Lyla had retreated back inside momentarily to turn on the porch light and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped herself up and read in the soft glow of light from overhead.

"Hi, Lyla." She heard from in front of her. Lyla looked up to see Jason standing in front of her.

"Hey." She smiled weakly and moved over so Jason could sit down beside her. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright." Jason replied, sitting down beside her and turning his body so he was facing her. "Look, I'm sorry about everything yesterday."

"I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Yeah, it kind of wasn't necessary especially when I was away and couldn't really explain everything to you." He said.

"Well do you care to explain everything?" She asked almost outraged.

"When you tell me why you acted the way you did. I just don't understand why you got so mad at me."

"I was mad because I told you everything about myself and my past and you barely said a word!" Lyla shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just hate taking about my past." Jason said apologetically.

Lyla reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. "We should be able to talk about this kind of stuff, you are my boyfriend."

"I know."

He looked down shamefully and Lyla felt the need to comfort him so she got up and unwrapped herself from the blanket and sat beside him, placing the blanket over both of them. She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile to show that she wasn't mad. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"But you already know what happened from Tim." Jason stated.

"That's true, but I want to hear your side, how you dealt with everything."

"Well Tyra was my girlfriend." Jason shrugged. "She died and I almost became paralyzed while Tim came out with barely any scratches."

"Did that make you mad? Did you resent him for it?" She asked.

"No, I resented him because I was in the hospital for six months, the same hospital where our friend was. He didn't come visit us once; he didn't even go to her funeral. How twisted is that?"

"I'm sure he regrets it." Lyla said.

"He should, he's the one that was driving!" Jason spat as he stood up.

"You don't mean that." She stood up with him and grabbed onto his wrists, trying to pull him to look at her. "It was an accident."

"I know."

"What happened after?" She asked.

"I moved on, went to college got a degree." Jason shrugged. "I made an effort to move on with my life and Tim didn't, I guess I don't feel sorry for someone who would do that to themselves."

"Everyone grieves differently, Jason." Lyla replied, squeezing his hand and pulled him back down to sit with her again.

"It's been five years; you think he would have grieved by now."

"Tim pushed his feelings away so he wouldn't have to deal with them but I think now he finally understands what happened and that the accident wasn't his fault. He spent five years believing he killed Tyra, that's a long time to hate yourself." She replied.

"But still, he pushed everyone away and I was the only one stupid enough to stick around. Now he wants his life back? It's not that easy."

"Jason, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Why are you defending him?" Jason questioned, eyeing her angrily.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Why are you defending him?" Jason questioned, eyeing her angrily.

"I'm-"

"You know what? I don't care; I came here to see my girl not to argue. Let's go inside, I brought you a present back." Jason said smiling. The argument forgotten in a second and Lyla followed Jason into her house. His change in direction gave her whiplash, she definitely did not see that coming.

* * *

Tim had spent all day at his brothers' playing football with him and Stevie while Mindy watched in the backyard. It was great to spend time with his family, especially since he had missed out on so much time. He hadn't completely forgiven his brother but he did understand where he was coming from. At the time Tim didn't appreciate it but knew it was for the best. Billy kicking him out did him good.

He moved in with Coach Taylor and got his life back on track. Tim lived there for a year, until her had enough money to buy an apartment in town. Also Coach had gotten a job in another state, which meant they were moving. By that time, he was ready to move out and be on his own. However, through the years he had returned into old habits. That's why he would be forever grateful for Lyla Garrity, for pulling him out of the darkness.

Tim wasn't going to waste time on the past; he wanted to focus on catching up with his family.

"So, Tim, I'm happy you're here and all but what brought on the change of heart?" Mindy asked out of nowhere. The four were quietly eating their dinner outside, enjoying the coolness of the evening.

"I missed my brother." He smiled. "And of course my sister-in-law."

"Who talked sense into you, Timmy?" Billy questioned.

"Lyla Garrity." Tim replied, almost blushing.

"Isn't that Jay's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we're kind of friends." He answered, looking away. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable discussing Lyla at dinner, he knew his family and they wouldn't let this go so fast.

"Do you like her?" Mindy questioned.

"Define 'like'"

"Tim Riggins!" His sister-in-law scolded. "Tell me you do not like Jasons girlfriend."

"I don't like Jays girl." He said automatically, with no conviction or emotion.

"Not again! I thought you would have learned from the last time!"

Tim heard Billy laugh at his wife with Stevie following along while he groaned. He knew exactly where she was headed with this. "It's different this time."

"How?"

"Well Tyra and I never did anything, I never acted on my feelings with her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, with her and Jay. With Lyla, it's different…"

"How is it different?"

"For starters we were never friends. I got together with her before Jay even knew about her! We even went on a date and it was the best date of my life. But then she met Jay and they were going on a date and I stepped back, let him have the girl." He explained.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Billy said. "You just let Jason have the girl?"

"Did you ask her what she wanted?" Mindy question.

Tim looked down at his hands in his lap, ashamed. "No."

"You really are an idiot, Timmy." His brother laughed.

"So now she has a boyfriend, and you still like her?" Mindy questioned.

"After everything she's done for me…yeah, I do." Tim replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Not even going to tell her how you feel?"

"Nope."

Suddenly a hand from beside him hit him upside the head which belonged to his brother. "I repeat, you are an idiot, Tim."

"Well he can't tell her how he feels, she's with Jason." Mindy argued with her husband.

"He should, or else he may lose her for good! They've only been dating for a few months, can't be anything serious." Billy said.

* * *

Lyla and Jason were sitting on her couch watching a movie, some superhero movie that Lyla wasn't particularly interested in. It was Jason's turn to pick the movie and he didn't consider that she may not have wanted to watch the movie. None the less, Lyla sat curled up to Jason's side, her head on his chest while he watched the movie.

When it finally ended, Lyla tried to get off the couch, hoping Jason would follow and leave. She wasn't in the mood for company or for Jason. After they returned inside, Jason gave her the gift that he had brought home from Nebraska. It ended up being a pair of earrings that matched the bracelet he gave her earlier. They were nice but too expensive and she felt uncomfortable accepting them.

Lyla began to head up the stairs but Jason grabbed her wrist to stop her and pulled her into him. He bent his head down and gave her a long kiss.

"I missed this and you while away this week." He said when she pulled away.

"I missed you too."

"There's something that I realized while away."

"What?" She asked nervously, having an idea what he was going to say next. Lyla could see it on his face and feel the happiness in the air but all she could feel was dread.

"I love you, Lyla Garrity." Jason said so easily, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I, I-" The doorbell rand, stopping Lyla in her tracks. "Should get that."

Jason nodded and in that moment she felt relief that she didn't have to say those three words. Words that she didn't feel. "I'm going to go get ready for bed, see you in a second."

"Okay." Lyla responded and made her way to open the door.

Lyla opened the door and saw someone unexpected standing in front of her. "Tim?" She gasped.

"Hey, Lyla." He smiled.

Lyla looked behind her to see Jason had already gone upstairs and then back at Tim who looked nervous and fidgety. She pushed him back and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Okay." Lyla nodded. "About what?"

"I wanted to thank you for the weekend, and everything you did. It really meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Tim." She smiled a genuine smile because for the first time since they met he looked happy and carefree.

"I really appreciate it, not many people would do that for me. You know, all my life people had told me I'm nothing and after a while I started to believe it, still do. "

"You are not nothing, Tim. You are kind, good, and strong. You are a good person, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, for everything you have ever done for me."

"It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing, Lyla." He said stepping forward. "You pulled me from the darkness, made me have hope again. I really do appreciate it because I feel like I can now finally move on with my life. So thank you, Lyla."

Then Tim Riggins did something unexpected. He smiled. He showed his perfect white teeth and his green eyes sparkled. Tim truly looked happy again. Lyla could help but return the smile, feeling herself lighten at the thought of how happy this man in front of her was. He was living in a world that he thought hated him, he hated himself but she could see that things were starting to change.

Lyla stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. As he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, she felt her stomach flutter. "You're welcome, Tim." She whispered into his neck and smiled.

He stepped back after a few seconds of silence then quickly kissed her cheek, her stomach fluttering again. Lyla blushed at the form of affection.

"I'll see you around." He said and stepped around her and walked away.

Lyla couldn't help but watch him go, there was a lightness in his walk; his shoulders no longer tense and his arms swung freely at his sides. She smiled to herself, thinking that not only did she help him but he helped her. Talking about everything that happened with her best friend when she was younger really helped.

Sharing something so personal to Tim didn't scare her like it did with Jason. She knew he wouldn't judge her and that he understood what she went through and goes through every day. They shared more in common than her and Jason which made her wonder if she is with the right man. Lyla shook her head to get rid of the thought; she was with Jason and was committed to him.

Lyla walked back into her house and after turning off all the lights returned to her boyfriend who loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the absence. After the last chapter I had no idea where to go from there and really struggled with ideas. I also had a case of writers block for a long time, not only on this story but the other one I have going too. So please, give me your feedback and suggestions of where to go from here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wont disappear again. **

**Also, I will finish this story! I promise, I will not abandon it. **


	15. Guilty in Here

It was early in the morning, just before he was due for work. He practically ran up the familiar walkway and porch and rang the doorbell nervously. A sleepy Lyla opened the door, rubbing her eyes a few minutes later. "Tim?" She croaked.

"Hey, so you gave me a great idea when we talked last week." Tim said smiling.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to go visit Coach Taylor. I was able to thank you for everything you did but I never did thank him. So I'm flying to Florida today to go visit him for the week."

Lyla smiled, "Wow, Tim, that's a great idea."

"It was all because of you. Anyway, I better get going but I just wanted to let you know how you inspired me to do this."

"It's the right thing, I think this could really be good for you. I think you need some time from Dillon."

Tim nodded and gave her a small smile, "I think so too. So, I will see you Friday."

"Okay, have fun!"

"I will." Tim gave a small wave as he retreated back down the steps and back into his truck.

His bag was packed and sitting beside him, he had already called into work using up vacation days, everything was settled. Tim pulled out of Lyla's driveway and headed to the freeway on his way to the airport.

Tim was nervous for this trip. Sure, he had already called Mrs. Taylor and told her he'd be visiting but Coach had no idea. It was going to be a surprise but if anyone knew him it was that he wasn't a fan of surprises. However, along with his nerves, Tim was excited to be seeing family that he hadn't seen in years. It was time to start letting people in again.

* * *

Jason was at work early that day, having multiple meetings and an endless list of things that needed to be done. It would be a surprise if he got out of the office during daylight hours. So as soon as he sat down he got to work, ignoring everyone around him.

He was supposed to have lunch with Lyla but he had to cancel and she understood, knowing that he had a busy day ahead of him. Jason had spent the past week since he returned home from his last business trip at Lylas. He loved her and wanted to spend all the free time he had with her but he was beginning to think maybe that wasn't what she wanted.

Before Jason could think more on the subject, his boss came waltzing into his office, "I need to talk to you, my office in five minutes.

Jason gave a curt nod and quickly finished up what he was working on before heading into his boss, Mr. Goodings' office. He opened and closed the door behind him, taking a seat across from Gooding.

When the boss finally finished with his task he locked his computer and took off his glasses, looking up at Jason. "How do you think you've been doing here, Jason?"

"Pretty good, Sir." He replied quickly, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"I agree. How do you like the business trips?"

"They aren't the greatest but I do enjoy travelling the country." Jason smiled lightly.

"And how do you feel about New York?" Mr. Gooding asked.

"I love it there!"

"Good." The man gave a proud smile. "You are up for a promotion for a position at our New York location, I need you to go down there for the week."

Jason felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen in shock. "Really?"

"Really, Jason. You deserve it." Gooding replied as he stood up and Jason followed his lead and the pair shook hands.

Mr. Gooding led Jason out of his office and clapped him on the back, "I hope you get it. You're the best agent we have here and you would be excellent in New York."

"Thank you, Sir, I really appreciate it." Jason nodded and made his way back to his office.

As soon as he sat down at his desk he picked up the phone and call the one person he was most excited about telling the promotion about.

* * *

Lyla had just gotten off the phone with Jason, telling her big news about a promotion and leaving that day for New York. It did upset her that once again he was leaving, but it was important. Lyla understood that your career always comes first but that didn't have to mean she had to like it.

Since her lunch date was ruined, Lyla threw on her purse and headed out of the office. As she was heading into the elevator she bumped into another body. Lyla looked up to see Ally trying caught off guard.

"Lyla, hey!" She exclaimed once she noticed who the other person was.

Lyla smiled, "You coming in from lunch?"

"Actually, still on my lunch break, just forgot my purse."

"May I join you?" Lyla asked nervously. Usually if Lyla ate lunch at work it was with Jason but normally she worked through her lunch break in favour of leaving early.

"Sure, I'll meet you downstairs in the cafeteria."

"Great!"

Ten minutes later the two girls sat in the basement cafeteria eating their lunch in silence when Ally finally spoke up. "So where's you're boyfriend?" Lyla grimaced. "Away again?" She nodded in response. "Where to this time?"

"New York City, he's up for a promotion." Lyla answered between bites.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She laughed, "opposite actually. Jason told me he loved me."

"And?" Ally asked, sensing there was more.

"I didn't say it back." Lyla replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's complicated?"

"It's not complicated, he tells you he loves you and you have to say it back!" Ally stressed. "Unless there's someone else!"

Lyla felt herself blush and knew that Ally noticed when her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She didn't want to talk about it anymore so she stood up abruptly and made her way quickly towards the elevators to head back to her office.

* * *

Becky hadn't talked or seen Tim in a few weeks; he had been so withdrawn that it worried her. So she casually walked through the streets of Dillon towards the worksite where she knew that Tim was working for the meanwhile. When she arrived there was hardly anyone around, noticing that things looked like they were being wrapped up.

"Excuse me?" She asked a young man who was walking by. When he turned around she was caught off guard. Before her stood a boy she used to go to school with but he looked different now. "Luke?"

"Hey, Becky." The tall man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said smiling.

Becky regained her composure and smiled politely. "Is Tim around?"

"He took the week off, sorry."

"Oh." She frowned then shook her head, "thanks anyways." Becky said before turning around to walk away but felt a strong hand grip her wrist and pulling her back around.

"Would you like to grab something to eat sometime?" He asked blushing slightly.

Becky contemplated the offer for a few seconds before responding. She knew that she still held a burning torch for Tim Riggins but this handsome mad stood in front of her that she simply couldn't deny. "Sure." Becky replied giving him a sweet smile and walking away.

"I'll call you." Luke yelled to her retreating back.

Becky turned around and shot him a wink and mischievous smile. "I'll be waiting." She replied before turning around again and walked back home.

She felt that burning torch for Tim Riggins dim a little bit as hope for things with Luke took the forefront.

* * *

Mindy was making dinner for her family like always but she didn't mind, she would do anything for her boys. She was finishing up with the salade while her husband was cooking the burgers outside on the grill. Once Mindy was finished she brought everything outside, since they had decided on eating on dinner on the deck.

When she first moved in the house and property was a disaster area. It had taken Mindy three years to renovate the house and backyard and she took pride in it all. The backyard now held a pool which was properly lined, filled and cleaned. There was a diving board and slide and many other pool toys that accompanied the now working pool. The yard was cleaned up, having all junk removed. Billy had built a deck which was accompanied by a patio set.

She sat the items down on the table that was set with the necessary dinner utensils and condiments. Then she turned her attention to her son who was splashing away in the pool, "Stevie, why don't we go get ready for dinner?" Her son moaned and complained but got out anyways.

As dinner was winding down so had the conversation, which gave Mindy the opportunity to ask her husband what had been on her mind all day. "Do you think there's anything going on with Lyla and Tim?"

Billy looked up from his plate surprised by the question. "I didn't know they knew each other."

"Of course they did, she is Jasons' girlfriend. I think she was the one that pushed Tim to make amends with everybody." Mindy explained but her husband just sat there gaping at her. "You don't think this is another love triangle like in high school with Jason, Tim and Tyra, do you?"

"I didn't even know there was a love triangle between the three of them." Billy replied through a mouthful of food.

"Can you listen to me for one second and chew your food?"

Billy swallowed and reached across the table, placing his hand on her arm in comfort. "I think you're reading too much into everything. Everything is fine, there is no love triangle, and you just need to let everything go."

Mindy pouted but complied to her husbands' wishes, "alright." She got up and cleared the dishes away, bringing them inside.

What her husband didn't know wouldn't hurt him. If there was something going on between Tim and Lyla then Mindy Riggins was going to figure it out. She saw the way Lyla was looking at her brother and law and it wasn't the way she looked at Jason.

* * *

Tim arrived in Key West, Florida it was dinner time. He had taken a taxi from the airport and called Mrs. Taylor from the cab so she knew when to expect him. It was supposed to be a surprise for Coach, one which he couldn't wait for, especially knowing that Coach hated surprises.

When the taxi pulled up outside a bungalow house, Tim paid the man in bills and got out with his dufflebag in hand. He rang the doorbell and a young girl answered the door.

"Hey, Gracie Belle." Tim said quietly to the little girl and tried not to scare her. The last time he saw her she was only three years old and now she was eight and he knew she wouldn't recognize him. "Is you're mom home?"

The blonde haired child nodded and ran back into the house. He waited outside as if not to intrude on the family. Mrs. Taylor appeared in the doorway moments later. She hadn't seemed to age in the five years since he's seen her. She had the same strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.; although her skin seemed impossibly tanner, probably from the Florida sun.

"Tim Riggins, is that you?" She asked once she caught sight of him.

He smiled happily and nodded. Mrs. Taylor didn't waste any time and brought him right in for a hug. She had always been the mother that he never had and so he felt right at home in her arms. "Hey, Mrs. Coach."

"Come in, come in!" She exclaimed as she dragged him inside. "How is everyone in Dillon? How's Jason and your brother and Mindy? All doing good?"

Tim laughed at her enthusiasm, she was the exact same as he remembered, Texas twang and all. "Everyone is fine."

"Good! Well, couch should be home for dinner soon so how about we go sit down and have a little chat about things." Mrs. Taylor suggested which Tim agreed to, knowing he needed one of her talks.

"So how have you been?" She asked once the two of them sat on the couch in the family room. Gracie was playing with her toys in front of them, not paying the adults any mind.

"Fine." He replied.

"How have you really been? I know the last couple of weeks must have been hard on you."

"They were, and I didn't have you to help me out. But I did have someone better." Tim smiled to himself, remembering how Lyla had helped him on the anniversary of Tyra's death.

"I'm glad you had help. You are so stubborn sometimes ,Tim, that I bet you didn't even ask for help." Tim looked down at his hands shamefully. "Let me guess, you fell off the wagon, sunk back into your own little world and wouldn't let anyone help you."

"How'd you know?"

"That's what you were like five years ago before you moved in with us after Tyra died." She explained. "So who helped you this time?"

Tim hesitated with his answer; he really didn't want to Mrs. Taylor about Lyla. She would be able to see right through him and he wouldn't have a chance. "Lyla Garrity, she's new in town." Tim responded in a whisper.

"You like her?" Her eyes widened in shock and realization.

"No I do not like her. She's a great person and helped me out through a difficult time; she also got me to make up with Billy."

Mrs. Taylor smiled at him with a glint in her eyes. "It sounds like you like her, Tim. I've seen that look in your eyes only once before and that was with Tyra Collette."

"I can't like her, so it doesn't matter." Tim said defiantly.

"Why not?"

"Because, she's Jason's girl." He responded quickly.

"Ohhh." She frowned then narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened? There is more to this story and something you aren't telling me."

Tim huffed, "how do you do that? You're like psychic or something."

Mrs. Taylor laughed, "I just know you very well, Tim."

He nodded and told her everything that had happened in the last four months since Lyla had arrived to town. Tim didn't bother leaving a detail out, knowing she deserved the whole story in order for her to help him. As they talked he realized how much he missed having her in his life, to have someone to talk to and give him advice. Someone who always knew what to say and do to comfort him.

Through everything, Tim was glad that he had decided to spend his vacation time with the Taylors. He didn't know it at the time, but he needed to get out of Dillon, if only for a week, to help him regain some sanity and clarity.

* * *

**A/N: I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that there is only a few chapters remaining. Good news is that this story is my top priority at the moment and am hoping to finish this within the next two weeks. Thank you for sticking with me through my absence. **


	16. Clear Eyes

The week had flown by and Tim was in the car with Coach Taylor on their way to the airport. After living his whole life in Dillon, Tim found it surprising that the world still exists outside of town. Dillon can be so consuming that you almost forget there is a world outside the city limit sign.

Growing up Tims' life revolved around football and after high school he felt lost, not sure where he belonged. It took him five years to discover where he belonged and who he was but after the week in Florida, Tim felt like he was on track with his life.

"You're doing well with your life, Tim." Coach Taylor said as he stepped out of the car and heading into the airport with Tim.

Tim shook his head; he definitely did not feel that way. "I'm not. My life in Dillon is a mess."

"Then fix it."

"Coach, it's not that easy."

"Listen to me. All those years ago I said you need to strive to be better than everybody else. I didn't say you need to be better, but you gotta try. That's what character is. It's in the trying. Every man at some point in his life is going to lose a battle. He is going to fight, and he is going to lose. But what makes him a man is at the midst of that battle, he does not lose himself. Don't quit on me. Don't quit on yourself."

Tim gave a small laugh, "Thanks, Coach. I haven't heard one of your speeches in a while. I missed them."

"You know, nine years ago when you showed up on my field you were a scrawny freshman and I've had the pleasure of watching you turn into a man. I've seen you grow into the man I knew you could be. I'm proud of you, Tim."

"Thanks, Coach, it really means a lot, especially coming from you."

They were now standing inside of the airport at the check-in area, "Come to visit whenever you want."

"Don't worry, I will." Tim laughed.

"You want a hug or something? Get out of here." Coach Taylor said which caused Tim to smile.

"See you soon, Coach." He replied, turning around to walk away.

"Make me proud, Tim." Coach yelled to his retreating back.

Tim turned around and waved and watched as the older man left the airport. His heart sank the tiniest bit at leaving the closest thing that he had to a father figure. But Tim promised himself and Coach that he was going to fix things once he got back to Dillon, he was going to make Coach proud.

* * *

Lyla was thankful for it to be the weekend and that Jason would be home soon. She had spent all week at work late, working on different projects to fill the void that he left in his absence. Lyla had realized that she had no friends in Dillon. There she was living in this great small town but hadn't made any efforts to get to know the people that lived there.

It was a surprise to Lyla when someone was knocking on her door on a Friday night. The only visitors she had ever had were either Jason or Tim, who were both away at that moment. Lyla hesitantly opened the door and found Mindy Riggins standing there.

"Hey, Mindy!" She said enthusiastically, wanting to give off a good vibe because she was close to Jason. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

Lyla hesitated, not knowing what to think of the offer. "Sure." She finally concluded and grabbed her purse before following Mindy out to the awaiting car.

Twenty minutes later Lyla found herself sitting across from Mindy at Applebeas. They had just ordered and were staring awkwardly at anywhere but each other.

"So how have you been?" Lyla finally asked.

"Good, good. And how have you been? Where's Jason, I haven't really seen him around lately." Mindy inquired.

"He's in New York." She replied curtly before taking a sip of her water.

Mindy nodded her head, "Would you happen to know where Tim is?"

Lyla choked on her water, almost spitting it out before she managed to swallow. "Why would you as me a Question like that? Don't you know where your own brother-in-law is?"

"Well I've noticed you two have gotten pretty close lately. I just assumed he told you where he was going; he doesn't tell his family anything."

"Oh, well I guess you're right. We have been getting along pretty well; I've been helping him with some stuff. He actually went to Florida to visit a Coach Taylor." Lyla explained.

Mindy smirked and nodded her head, "I see." It looked like she was going to say more but was interrupted by the server placing their meals down in front of them. "So what is your relationship with Tim, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We're friends." She answered simply.

"Nothing more than friends? Not even once upon a time?"

"Our history is complicated." Lyla answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Do you like Tim?"

"I'm with Jason."

Mindy smirked, "that wasn't my question."

"Jason loves me." Lyla responded, pleading for this conversation to end.

"I'll take that as a yes." The other girl smiled, getting the answer to her previous question.

Lyla huffed annoyed at how Mindy could easily pick up on something like that. There was a small part inside her that had feelings for Tim but she would never do anything about it because she was with Jason and he loved her. Despite the way the conversation was going, Lyla appreciated being around another female.

The pair ate their dinner quietly, "I missed this." Lyla said out of the blue, causing Mindy to look up with a mouthful of food and her head cocked to the side. "Having another girl to talk to."

"You don't have many girlfriends?" Mindy asked.

"Not really, I talk to a few at work but we aren't close. I've mostly been consumed by Jason and work since I've got here."

Mindy gasped at her confession, "Oh, honey, that is no way to live."

"I know." Lyla looked down at her empty plate embarrassed.

"I'll change that!" She exclaimed proudly. "We'll have a girl's day soon, maybe Sunday!"

Lyla nodded, "Sure that would sound wonderful."

* * *

Tim was lost in thought on his drive back home from the airport. He loved his vacation in Florida but it felt good to be back in Texas and heading home towards Dillon. As he was entering Dillon along one of the back roads, one that he had travelled on countless times driving in and out of Austin. The view of the sun setting over this field caught his eye.

He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and got out of his truck. It was an expansive field, filled with small rolling hills and trees. In the far left corner he found glimpses of what looked to be a house and barn. They looked a little worn down from age and weather but still added to the character of the property.

As he took a step back to watch the sun descended behind the trees the lined the back property, Tim caught sight of a for sale sign. He felt his stomach churn at the view of the property. It was beautiful and exactly what Tim needed. He felt a sense of calm overlooking everything, he felt at home.

Moving only on impulse alone, Tim took down the number on the sign and stored it in his phone, vowing to phone the owner tomorrow. This was where Tim wanted to spend the rest of his life. He stood there for a moment longer, captivated by the scenery. After a final look, Tim was able to tear himself away from the property.

It was moments later that he found himself outside of Lylas' house. She was home, he knew that much, because the outside light was on. It was dark out but still early enough that she would still be awake. He needed to talk to her. After his weekend with the Taylor's he had come to a few realizations.

Tim got out of his car and practically sprinted up the stairs and pounded on her door, eager to see her face. Tim was tired of pushing people he cared about away. It was what he did his whole life and was done with that part of his life.

Lyla opened the door, looking disheveled like she had just woken up from a nap. Her brown hair was sticking up all over the place while her bath robe was half hanging off her shoulder. Then it hit Tim, that she had probably been sleeping or with Jason.

"I'm sorry to disrupt, I didn't think that you might have been busy or indecent" He said quickly while embarrassed.

Lyla quickly patted her hair down and pulled the robe closed, also looking embarrassed. "It's fine, I'm actually alone right now. Would you like to come in."

"How about we sit out here?" Tim suggested, motioning to the swing sitting just outside on the front porch.

"Sure." She closed the door behind her and sat down, Tim following suit.

"It's beautiful out tonight." He commented, looking out into the night. The moon was full and bright, the stars shining, and there was a warm breeze to the air, setting the perfect mood.

Lyla nodded, "How was your trip?"

"Really good. It was exactly what I needed." Tim smiled to himself as he thought back on everything he had done while away. Then he turned to look at her, "I'm sorry about how I acted before."

* * *

Lyla was sitting with Tim outside, it was unexpected but welcomed none the less.

Tim was looking at her, his green eyes suddenly serious. "I'm sorry how I acted before." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "When you came by that one afternoon, I overreacted. I never should have treated you that way; I was drunk and drowning in self-pity. Even so, I shouldn't have said all those things to you."

Lyla felt her heart clench at his admission and she reached out and squeezed his hand. "I shouldn't have said what I said either."

He shook his head, "You were right. I was exactly what you thought I was when you met me." Tim paused to look up at her, "But I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be a good person, Lyla."

"You are a good person, Tim."

"I'm not, I never was." He smiled weakly before continuing. "You know I thought I was doing the right thing back then."

She cocked her head to the side trying to understand what he was talking about now. "What was that?"

"I thought pushing you towards Jason would make everything better. I've taken so much from him that I couldn't take you too, even if you had just met. And that was the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"What do you mean, Tim?" Lyla questioned, scared of where he was going with this conversation.

"I like you, Lyla. I have since the first moment I saw you at that bar drinking your fruity little lemonade shooters. You are beautiful and an amazing person. I know you're Jay's girl but I just wanted you to know how I feel because if there is a slight chance that maybe you feel the same than it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm done pushing people away, I want you and only you."

Tim smiled at her and Lyla saw every ounce of honesty in his eyes and smile. He looked carefree, like he just had the weight of the world taken off his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have said that." Lyla said, suddenly feeling guilty because she was with Jason because when Tim said those words to her she felt her heart soar.

"It's the truth. I know Jason is the perfect man but now I see that he's not perfect for you. I like you, Lyla and I'm done denying it. Just think about what I've said, okay?"

"Okay." She responded.

Tim smiled a warm smiled and got up off the swing, Lyla following his movements. She turned to go inside but felt Tim grip her arm and spin her around. The next second she felt his lips softly press against hers in a sweet kiss. As soon as his lips had appeared they had disappeared. Tim quickly pecked her cheek and turned back to his truck.

Lyla watched him leave, her finger tips tracing her lips. Her head was a mess and so was her heart. She felt all those feelings for Tim resurface, feelings that she thought were long gone. Lyla couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips, almost in disbelief over everything that had just happened.

She made her way back inside, her phone going off the instant she stepped inside. Lyla was in no mood to talk to anyone else, she was riding high off that kiss with Tim and didn't want her mood ruined. Reluctantly, Lyla picked up the phone, squeaking out a hello.

"Lyla, hey, you would never guess the good news I got today!" Jason exclaimed through the phone. Lyla's stomach dropped, knowing exactly what the good news was.

"You got the promotion?" She asked.

"Yes! They want me to move to New York City as soon as possible!"

* * *

**A/N: Were you expecting this chapter so soon? With a cliff hanger no less! Don't worry I will be adding a new chapter on Wednesday. What is going to happen next? Who will Lyla choose? Stay tuned. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Full Hearts

"Let me get this straight, you want me to move to New York with you?" Lyla asked Jason over the phone. It was only seconds ago when he announced he got the promotion and would be moving to New York and now he was asking her to move with him.

"Yes, I love you Lyla and I want you to come with me."

"Jason, I can't just up and move. I have a home here and my job." She tried to explain.

"Haven't you always wanted to live in New York?"

"Yes, but-"

"Look, you don't have to give me an answer yet. I'll be home in a few hours and we can talk then." Jason said, before adding, "I got to go, my plane is boarding. I love you, bye."

Lyla heard the dial town indicating that he had hung up. In half an hour Lyla's life had turned upside down. She had a lot to think about, she did want to live in New York City, and it had been her dream ever since she was younger. However, she did just move to Texas and she loved her job and was starting to like Dillon.

So the plan for the night was she was going to sleep on it and the next day, before she spoke to Jason, she was going to talk to Mindy Riggins. They were becoming fast friends and surely, being older, she would have the proper advice to give Lyla.

* * *

Tim awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door; he was too tired to get out of bed and waited it out. Unfortunately a few seconds later, the door opened and closed. "Tim Riggins, I know you're home so get out of bed!" Becky yelled.

He rolled his eyes, forgetting she had a key to his apartment. Tim quickly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of track pants before leaving his room and heading into the other half of his apartment.

"Hey, Bex."

Becky scoffed, "Don't 'hey, Bex' me! Where have you been, I haven't seen you in weeks?"

"Around." Tim replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Around in Florida?"

He realized that she knew him too well, "I went to go visit Coach and Mrs. Taylor." Tim shrugged but realized that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Also, it's been five years since Tyra's death and I didn't want to talk about it."

"So what changed?"

"Lyla."

"Ah." Becky smirked like she had finally gotten what she wanted from the conversation. Tim cocked his head to the side confused while Becky gave him a warm smile. "Tim Riggins finally manned up and told the girl he loves how he feels, I'm impressed."

Tim bounced back, "I don't love her."

"Yes you do, or you will anyways. So tell me what she said!"

"Nothing, I kind of ran off. She's with Jay anyways." He shrugged.

"He's not right for her anyways." Becky shook her head. "So what do you want for breakfast, lover boy?"

Tim laughed but didn't know if how he should feel. He felt relief that someone else noticed that Lyla and Jason weren't right for each other but he felt guilty because she was his best friends' girl. Shaking the thought from his head he returned to becky who ws pulling things out of cupboards in preparation for breakfast.

Becky was his rock, always knew what to say and what to do. While he was lost these past few months she had helped bring him back to himself by simply being herself and taking care of him. Yes, she was intrusive at times but she had a good heart. Becky was family, and he couldn't be any happier that she forced herself into his life.

"How about waffles?" Becky suggested.

Tim was confused and caught off guard not knowing what she was talking about because he had been so absorbed in his own thoughts. "What?"

"Go back to day dreaming." She smirked and turned her back starting to add ingredients into a bowl.

Tim laughed in shook his head, "Thank you, Bex, for being here for me."

"Anytime."

* * *

That morning Lyla had gotten through some of her weekend chores but had not made any progress about the Tim/Jason debate. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, her mind racing of thoughts of either man. She had even made a pro and con list for each one but that didn't help at all.

She probably had a few days or even a week to decide what her plan of action would be and she had to talk to Jason to get all the details. So Lyla had time to decide but this was something that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Growing tired of the war going on inside her head, Lyla grabbed her purse and marched out of the house. In a few minutes she had pulled up outside of the Riggins' household.

Lyla knocked on the door and when Mindy finally opened it, she barged in pushing past the other girl. Once inside she spun around to face Mindy, "He kissed me!" Lyla all but yelled.

"Who kissed you?" Mindy asked confused.

"And Jason is moving to New York and wants me to go with him. I can't go with him, I just got to Dillon and I don't think I want to leave."

"Jason's moving and wants you to go with him?"

"Yes, keep up!" Lyla said, throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration.

Mindy grabbed Lylas' upper arms and dragged her to the couches in the living room to sit. "You need to calm down and breathe."

Lyla took two deep breaths and felt herself slightly calm down. "Tim kissed me." She whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear even though they were in an empty house.

"He what?"

She shook her head and stifled a laugh at her friend. Mindy was practically bouncing out of her seat with happiness. "Yes and then Jason told me he wants me to move to New York with him!"

"Oh."

"Oh? I'm freaking out here, Mindy. Tell me what to do!" Lyla pleaded.

"I guess you have to talk to both of them" Mindy replied.

She huffed, annoyed that her friend wasn't of any help. "Some help you are," Lyla muttered, rolling her eyes. The next second Lyla shot up off the coach towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mindy shouted behind her.

"Following your advice, I'm going to go talk to Jason." She waved a hand behind her and left the Riggins' house.

Her first visit would be to Jason so she could get the full details of his promotion and the move to New York. She was on the fence with everything about moving. Lyla hadn't been in Dillon to make many friends or connections, therefore she didn't have anything holding her to stay there and she had always wanted to live in New York.

However there was her job, which she loved, and the few friends she had made there. In the short time she had lived in Dillon she had fallen in love with the little town which held endless possibilities. Tim also lived here and even though they weren't that close, she could feel they were on their way to being friends.

First things first, Lyla was going to have a talk with Jason. So she got into her car and navigated her way from Mindys' house and towards Jasons'.

* * *

Jason had just arrived home from New York and it felt good to be back, even if that time would be short. He would be busy in the upcoming weeks, for he had to pack his house, find a new one in New York and work out any additional things that accompany the move. When Jason pulled into the driveway, he saw a familiar figure sitting on his front porch.

The broke down truck that sat on the side of the road was a dead giveaway. As he approached, Tim had gotten up and closed the distance. "Hey, Timmy." Jason smiled.

"Jay." Tim nodded.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, walking past the other man so he could enter his house. Jason heard Tim follow him inside and there was a tense awkwardness in the air, the two hadn't really talked for the past three months because he's been so wrapped up in work and Lyla.

He turned around to see Tim frowning at him, you know it's been five years since Tyra passed away?"

"I knew."

"Where were you?"

Jason shrugged, "I had had a work trip, I stopped by before to pay my respects. How are you doing?"

Tim smiled and there was a glint in his eyes, for the first time in a long time Tim looked happy. "Better. Lyla really helped me through it." Then he smirked, "I suspect you had something to do with it?"

He put a hand up over his heart, "you know me so well, Tim." The two laughed briefly because it was true. They knew each other better than anyone else; even through their differences and the distance they would be best friends.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and to thank you." Tim said suddenly turning serious. "You were right. I was a coward, I ran from everything that scared me and it got me nowhere. I don't want to be a coward anymore. Lately I've owned up to all my mistakes, I want to be a better man."

Jason smiled at the maturity of Tim, someone who for the whole of his life never took anything seriously or fessed up to his mistakes. "I'm proud of you, Timmy."

"Thanks, Jay. You know, I've made peace with Billy."

"It's about time." He replied, clapping him on the back. "So I've got great news!"

"What is it?" Tim asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm moving to New York and I'm asking Lyla to go with me." Jason responded happily and was so engrossed in the news that he didn't see the second where Tims' smile fell.

"Congratulations, man!"

"Thanks, I love her and I really hope she'll move with me." Jason said.

The two talked a little bit longer but it was growing late and Tim announced that he had to stop over at Billy and Mindys' for dinner. Jason watched his best friend leave, and although they hadn't talked in a while it was like they hadn't been apart.

It would be tough leaving Dillon, this was where he had grown up after all, but there was so much that New York had to offer. Jason had big dreams that he wanted to fulfill, dreams that didn't include Dillon. This was the chance he was looking for since the accident and he wasn't going to mess it up. Jason Street was moving to New York.

* * *

Lyla had gone home before going to Jasons' because she was nervous to confront him. She knew she had to hear the full story about the promotion and move but she almost didn't want to hear it. She didn't want the ultimatum of having to choose between Dillon and New York or between Jason and Tim.

It was midafternoon when Lyla finally got up the courage to go over to Jasons' house knowing that he was home. So there she stood, nervously knocking on his elegant front door of his fancy house.

Jason opened the door moments later looking ecstatic which slightly worried Lyla. He ushered her inside and she followed him into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch.

"How was your week?" Jason asked.

"Fine, how was New York?"

His smile grew from ear to ear which she reciprocated at just seeing how happy he was. "Amazing! I got the promotion and it was between me and ten other guys from across the country that works at different branches. They're giving me a raise and my choice of apartment close to work. And the trips won't be confined to the States; I'll be travelling overseas a lot!"

"Wow, it sounds like a great opportunity." Lyla replied.

"It is and I really want you to come with me to New York." He said taking her hands in his and she was forced to look up into his light brown eyes that were pleading with her to say yes.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and you've always wanted to live in New York. Plus, the city is full of possibility and lots of advertising agencies. I want us to be together, so please, just say yes." Jason pleaded.

She slowly closed her eyes trying to take in everything he has said. It was all overwhelming' everything he was saying was so tempting that she desperately wanted to give in. "I have to think about it."

Jason nodded eagerly, "I understand, it's a big decision. You have the week to let me know."

"Okay." She whispered.

Jason slid his hand around her neck and pulled her closer to him. She went willingly and felt his lips press against her forehead in a quick but loving kiss. "I love you, Lyla and I hope you come to New York with me."

All she could do was nod her head. Lyla looked up into his eyes that showed how happy he was for this new opportunity. Lyla was torn and didn't know what she was going to do. "You have a week to think about it." Jason said, reading her mind.

"Okay." Lyla repeated before pressing her lips against his. She pulled back, "I should go."

"Alright, call me tomorrow." He said and gave her a quick peck before getting up and leading her towards the door.

Lyla gave him a small smile and left his house without another word. She didn't want to ruin the moment and say something stupid like agree to go to New York before actually thinking everything through.

Her hand flew up to her lips as she remembered the brief kiss they just shared. It felt nothing like her last kiss from the day before with Tim. This one was sweeter and filled with love. But with Tim it felt right and was filled with electricity.

Lyla got into her car and drove back home so she could think about what she was going to do. It was going to be a hard choice to make. New York held so many possibilities but Dillon was starting to feel like home. Also she couldn't ignore the feelings she had for Tim and all the possibilities there. But then there was Jason, a man who loved her and would give her the world.

She shook her head trying to rid all thoughts of her dilemma. She would have the rest of the week to go through all the pros and cons but for that moment she just wanted peace and quiet so she could enjoy what was left of her night.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Lyla had made her decision. It was a hard one to make but it was what she wanted all along and what felt right. She knocked nervously on the front door and felt the butterflies in her stomach. It all came down to this very defining moment. The hard part was out of the way, she had already told the other man her decision. Now it was time to tell the remaining guy her decision.

It didn't really come down to New York or Dillon but Jason and Tim.

So there Lyla stood in front of the door of her choice, of who she wanted to be with. When the door opened her stomach flip flopped and felt the nerves take hold of her. Of course he stood there in front of her shirtless and she couldn't help but rake her eyes up and down his chest.

He caught her and smirked while Lyla blushed. "Hey, what are you doing-"

He never got to finish his sentence because she jumped up, crashing her lips onto his. In that moment Lyla knew that she had made the right decision.

* * *

**A/N: So who did Lyla choose? **

**One more chapter left which will be somewhat of an epilogue. I will try and get it out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and weren't too disappointed or confused. **


	18. Can't Lose

_One Year Later_

It had been one year since Lyla had made that ever important decision in her life: Jason or Tim. It was safe to say that who she chose really was the right person for her. In the past year she had never felt so many emotions at once, from love to anger to sadness to happiness. That was what he did to her, he allowed her to live. She still remembered that day one year ago like it was yesterday.

_It had been one week since Jason told her to make a decision, go to New York or to stay in Dillon. Lyla had made her choice and had gone to Jason to deliver the news. Her nerves were getting to her and she gripped the bottom of the dress that she was wearing._

_She raised her hand and knocked on the door, having flashbacks to a week prior when he had dropped everything on her. Jason appeared and ushered her inside. She noticed how happy he was and also how empty his house was. Practically everything was in boxes for his move to New York. _

_He sat her on the couch like he did the week before and looked at her. Lyla kept from biting her bottom lip, although she was desperate for a way to soothe her nerves. She took a deep breath, "Jason, I'm not going to New York with you."_

_His face fell immediately, his smile turning into a frown. "Oh." Was all he managed to say._

_"I wanted to but Dillon is my home now and I love it here, I can't imagine leaving." She explained._

_"I see."_

_"And there's something else I have to tell you." She looked up into his eyes and then looked away, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes. "Before I met you I had something with Tim. I don't exactly know what it was but he pushed me to you because he thought I was perfect for you. I was perfect for you but I don't think you are perfect for me. I tried pushing away the feelings for Tim but I couldn't and I can't." She said and took a deep breath before continuing._

_"I have been nothing but faithful to you and I don't want to get between your friendship but you deserve better. You deserve someone to love you unconditionally and that's not something I can do, not when my heart belongs to Tim. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize and I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope in time you'll forget about me and love someone who deserves your love." _

_Jason nodded while trying to take everything in. "I see, I understand."_

_"You're not mad?"_

_"A little but I kind of figured this would happen. I've been preparing myself all week, I didn't think you would end up going to New York with me. I want you to be happy and if Tim will do that then you should stay in Dillon." He said softly._

_"Thank you." She replied and pulled him into a hug, a tear rolling down her cheek which she quickly brushed away. "I wish you all the best in New York." _

_When Jason pulled back he gave a weak smile, "take care of Tim for me."_

* * *

Tim pulled on his suit jacket and straightened out the tie. He made his way downstairs of his newish house to where everything was set up outside for the party. Eight months ago he had bought the house on the plot of land that he had fallen in love with. It had cost him an arm and a leg to buy but was fine once he got his new job as head coach of the Dillon Panthers.

This was going to be his first season as head coach. Tim felt so clear headed when he came back from Florida and realized that he wanted to be another Coach Taylor. He wanted to be a mentor to kids like him who were struggling. He wanted to change lives like Coach Taylor so easily did. Tim loved the game and it just felt right to coach.

Tim made his way outside, past the kitchen which was set up for the party with various foods, and into the backyard. Billy had stopped by earlier for the setup, scattering rose petals onto the deck. On a small table sat a dozen roses in a vase and a few candles to set the mood. There was a perfect view of the property and the vastness of land, hills and trees were beautiful.

He remembered the very moment his life changed a year ago, almost like it was yesterday.

_Tim was watching the Cowboys play on his small television, legs up on the coffee table; he was relaxed and enjoying his Sunday afternoon. There was a soft knock on his door and without thinking about his half nakedness Tim opened it to reveal Lyla. He noticed her rake her eyes down his chest and when she saw that he caught her she blushed. _

_"Hey, what are you doing-" He said but was interrupted when her lips crashed against his. He was caught off guard but kissed her back after realizing what was going on. _

_She pulled back and smiled up at him, "you're not who I thought you were when I first met you."_

_He didn't let her say anymore before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Tim couldn't believe this was what he was missing out on for all those months she had been with Jason. The thought of Jason caused him to pull back and end the kiss prematurally. "What about Jay?"_

_"I chose you, I want to stay in Dillon and explore whatever this is."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry-"He replied but again was cut off by another kiss._

_"I think you're done apologizing." She smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. _

_She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and he grabbed onto her quickly so she wouldn't fall. Tim led her back to the couch and sat down. His Sunday afternoon wouldn't be so relaxing after all. He didn't mind as long as Lyla was wrapped up in his arms. It felt so right to be kissing her and in that moment Tim knew he wanted spend the rest of his life kissing Lyla._

* * *

Lyla made her way to Tims' house, smiling the whole way as she thought back to the day one year ago when things became official between the two. She couldn't believe they had survived one year together. They had encountered their share of fights and make ups, it was a bumpy road but she loved every second of it. She loved Tim more than anything in the world.

She arrived to his house and made her way out back, following his instructions he gave her earlier. When she rounded the corner she saw her boyfriend of one year standing there in a suit and surrounded by flowers. Lyla made her way towards him shocked, she had never seen him in a suit before or even surrounded by so many flowers.

"What's going on?" She asked as she got closer to the scene.

He didn't reply but grabbed her hand and led her up the deck and sat her down at the table which had a white table cloth and a vase filled with roses. The ground was littered with petals, she had a feeling that he was up to something special. Her suspicions proved right when he kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside sat a simple princess cut diamond on a white gold band, it was simple yet elegant.

"Football in Texas is bigger than life itself, I know you don't want to hear me talk about football in your engagement speech but bear with me. All through high school I had football, something to throw myself into and forget my problems. So when it was done I was lost and felt trapped in Dillon, but that all changed the moment you stepped into town. You helped me find myself and fight all those demons that haunted me for years."

"This place feels more like my home now than it ever did. I got my family back, I have friends, but most importantly I have you. You dragged me out of the darkness when I was too absorbed in self hate and pity to see what was right in front of me and I love you for that. You are my rock and I couldn't live without you, nor would I ever want to."

"I love you, Lyla Garrity, will you be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Lyla felt her heart stop at his last words. Her hand flew up to her mouth to try and stifle the sobs but the tears fell anyway. She nodded her head eagerly and Tim placed the ring on her left hand. She cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. Tim pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud voice from the door behind them, "She say yes?"

Lyla turned around to see Billy standing there with a huge grin on his face. Then Mindy was in the doorway, "You can't give them two minutes of privacy?" She scolded before turning to Lyla, "So did you say yes?" She held up her hand in response and Mindy squealed like a school girl.

"Thank god, time for a party. I've been waiting all day to eat!" Billy responded and returned inside with Mindy following close behind.

"I love you." She said to Tim and gave him one more kiss before going inside to join the party.

* * *

Tim got up from the keeling position as he watched his fiancé walk into his house or soon to be their house. He smiled at the thought but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Did she say yes?" It was Jason on the other end and all negative thoughts of the intruder were thrown away.

"She said yes!" He responded.

"Congratulations, Timmy!"

"Thanks, man. So how's Erin?"

"Good, good. We're pregnant."

Tim laughed, "No way?"

"Yes way, I'm going to be a dad!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well, congrats, Street"

"Thanks, look I got to go but tell Lyla I send my best." He said before hanging up.

It had been a rocky year with Jason; their friendship took a small hit with him being with Lyla and Jason moving across the country. But in the past few months Jason had fallen in love and was apparently going to be a dad. Tim thought back to when they said goodbye, it was bittersweet but Tim saw it coming. Jason was destined for better things than Dillon.

_Tim had done the best friend thing and driven Jason to the airport. He wasn't sure where they stood since the whole Lyla thing that happened a week ago._

_"Hey, Jay, I'm sorry about everything that happened with Lyla." Tim said._

_"Don't worry about it. I wasn't the one she wanted." He shrugged._

_"So we're good?"_

_"Yeah." Jason smiled._

_"You've always been the bigger man." Tim joked. _

_"Well someone's got to." _

_The two laughed, knowing how true those words were. Jason the always serious one while Tim never took anything seriously. Jason truly was the better man in Tims' eyes._

_"I hope you get everything you want." He paused and took a breath. "But no matter what happens in New York, you're always going to be my best friend. You deserve to be happy."_

_"Thank you." Jason nodded before turning around and heading through the doors of the airport but turned around and walked back to where he was standing. "Texas Forever?"_

_"Texas Forever." He replied, bumping fists with Jason. _

_Tim watched Jason walk into the airport and once he was out of sight made his way back to his truck. It had been years since they had said those words to each other. It was their own way of telling saying I love you and that no matter where they were or who they were that they would always have each other and Dillon, Texas as their home._

* * *

Tim broke from the memory when he heard the back door open again and someone shout at him, "Tim Riggins, get your ass in here!" It was Becky, typical of her to be yelling at him. He shook his head and joined everyone inside.

Inside Billy and Luke sat arguing over football stats with Stevie jumping in to defend his father. While Mindy and Lyla fussed over the twins who were just six months old. Alex sat in Mindy's lap with Izzy in Lylas'. He didn't miss the look in her eyes and knew that she probably wanted lots of babies. Tim inwardly cringed on the inside; he wanted kids but not right away. He was hoping to get married first because he was not ready to be a father.

"So is this everything you've wanted?" Becky asked. The two stood in the kitchen and watched their family enjoy the small party.

"Would you laugh if I said yes?"

Becky laughed anyway, I'm proud of you Tim, you know that?" She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Bex." He replied and gave her a hug before she joined the girls in on the baby fun.

Tim followed her to the table only to kiss Lyla on the cheek and headed towards where his brother, nephew and Luke sat. Becky and Luke had been dating for a little over a year and Becky was very fond of him. They recently moved in together which was the happiest he had seen either of them. Tim knew Luke from working together but wasn't very close with him until he started dating Becky. Now, he, Billy and Luke did almost everything together.

It was safe to say that Tim love his little family, it was more than he could ever ask for. In one short year and a half, Lyla had given him everything that he had been missing out on. He was grateful to have her in his life and that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"I think I see babies in your future." Billy said when Tim joined the men on the couch. Tim looked over to see that Lyla was still fawning over Izzy. Luke laughed at him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, look at Bex."

All humour drained from Lukes' face when he saw Becky sitting with Alex on her lap. Both Billy and Tim busted out in laughter.

"What's so funny over there?" Mindy asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing, babe." Billy replied quickly.

"They're laughing because they don't want any babies and I agree with them. Babies are smelly and gross!" Stevie said from beside them. Now all three of them had were looking up at their significant others in horror.

Becky, Mindy and Lyla laughed at them, not mad at what the six year old had just admitted. The three returned to their conversation, letting their men off the hook.

"That was a close one." Luke said and Tim nodded.

"So I guess congratulations are in order?" Billy asked Tim. He stood up, grabbing his beer, ready to make a toast. "Can I have everyone's attention; I think it's time the future best man made a toast!"

Everyone turned their attention to Billy and Tim looked down out of embarrassment, knowing exactly what his brother was going to say next.

"I would just like to wish Lyla all the best because knowing my brother she's going to need it. Congratulations, may you both find happiness together." Billy said and took a sip of his beer, prompting everyone else to repeat the action.

Lyla got up, handing Izzy to Mindy, and walked over to hug his brother. "Thank you, Billy that was very sweet."

The rest of the party got up and gave a round of hugs to the newly engaged couple. When Mindy hugged Tim she whispered a little something to him. "I'm so proud of you, so would Tyra. I'm sure she would love Lyla more than anything."

Tim smiled at the thought, "thanks, Mind."

* * *

A few hours later everyone had gone home and Tim and Lyla stood on the back balcony watching the sun set. He stood behind her, arms wrapped tightly around Lyla with her holding onto his arms. He rested his head beside hers and loved the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He felt like he was living the perfect life. Living with and marrying the love of his life and they had a great family and future together.

He didn't know how ended up there with Lyla but everything they went through was worth it since it led to that very moment. Something Tim wouldn't trade for the world.

"It's beautiful." Lyla whispered.

The sky was a mix of yellow and orange hues. The sun was slowly setting behind the tree line of the property. It really was a beautiful sight and it was even better experiencing it with Lyla.

"I could watch the sun set from this very spot with you for the rest of my life." She added and Tim agreed.

Tim smirked, "I could live with that." He kissed her cheek before turning his attention back to the view in front of them. "I love you, Lyla Garrity."

"And I love you, Tim Riggins."

_._

_"We will all at some time in our lives, fall. Life is so very fragile, we are all vulnerable and we will all at some point in our lives... fall. We will all fall. We must carry this in our hearts, that what we have is special, that it can be taken from us and that when it is taken from us, we will be tested. We will be tested to our very souls. We will all be tested. It is these times, it is this pain, that allows us to look inside ourselves."_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I cannot believe this story is over. It has been a bumpy road and huge thank you to everyone for reading, following, reviewing and enjoying this story. This will be my last multi-chapter fnl fanfic, but I'm thinking of doing one shots of different characters and stuff. so stay tuned! **

**Also, a huge thanks to my lovely confidant, Naguabo, who has thoroughly reviewed a majority of the story. They have given me helpful feedback, suggestions, and much more. Without their help, I doubt the story would be half as good as it is. So thank you for everything you've done along this journey.**


End file.
